Conoceme
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: ¿Quien es el chico que está junto a Malfoy? Hermione y Ginny deciden que es hora de celebrar, y nada mejor que ir a un lugar donde nadie te conoce, pero al llegar se dan cuenta que hay dos personas que las miran atentamente ¿Que esconde aquel chico? ¿Por que es tan familiar? y mejor aún ¿Que puede pasar en una noche?
1. Chapter 1

**MI MENTE NUNCA ESTÁ QUIETA, AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO, CREO QUE YA NO ES NECESARIO PRESENTARME, SOLO DISFRUTEN:**

**CAPITULO 1**

Draco miraba atentamente a su acompañante a través de la copa de vidrio que tenía en la mano, si, había sido una buena idea sacarlo de la casa pero todavía faltaba algo, el toque final a la velada, pero ¿Qué podía ser? Nuevamente prestó atención al chico que estaba a su lado, la oscura mirada estaba fija en un punto del bar muggle en el cual ambos había parado por la persistencia del joven de cabello negro, Draco observó disimuladamente hacia la misma dirección del joven y sonrió cuando vio la causa por la cual su amigo había dejado la cerveza a medio beber

**-¿Algo interesante esta noche?-**dijo Draco terminando su cerveza

**-Nada-**respondió el otro chico secamente**-Lo mismo de siempre-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué miras tanto en una dirección?-**

**-No te interesa-**dijo el joven apartando sus ojos de la mesa del fondo

Draco rió bajo cuando el joven volvió su atención al vaso de cerveza, algunas cosas no iban a cambiar nunca, pero para eso estaba él, para ayudar y especialmente este tipo de ayudas se le daban de maravillas. Se levantó de su lugar en la barra y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa del fondo ante la atenta mirada del chico de ojos negros. Este era el cierre de oro para su noche, lo que ambos estaban buscando y no él no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Ginny Weasley brindaba junto a su amiga Hermione Granger bajo la luz de un foco rojo, ya era oficial, Hermione había terminado su carrera de medimagia luego de tres años y Ginny… ¡Se iba a casar con Harry! Además que su carrera en el quidditch iba en ascenso, la noche prometía y nada ni nadie podían arruinar este hermoso momento. Ginny se rió cuando la luz roja cambió y la cara de Hermione cambió a violeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la castaña negó con la cabeza, la menor de los Weasley era igual que su padre, adoraba las cosas inventadas por los muggles y porque ella insistió, terminaron en aquel local y no en "Las Tres Escobas" como lo habían dicho desde antes

**-¡Esto es asombroso! ¿Cómo dices que se llaman estas cosas Herms?-**dijo Ginny cuando la luz volvió a cambiar esta vez a un azul muy oscuro

**-Son luces de discoteca-**respondió la castaña tomando un poco del trago que había pedido

**-¡Los muggles hacen cosas asombrosas!-**

**-Shhh, baja la voz, se supone que nosotras somos personas normales-**

**-Oh si, disculpa-**dijo la joven pelirroja medio avergonzada

Hermione volvió a reír al ver el evidente sonrojo de su amiga, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de cautivantes ojos negros observándola con detenimiento, inmediatamente apartó los ojos y desvió su mirada al piso, avergonzada por el calor que le generó aquella mirada

**-Oye Hermione ¿Él chico que está en la barra no es el de…?-**

**-Sí, si lo es-**Terminó la castaña**-Es el chico que se instaló el año pasado en el callejón Diagon-**

**-Y está con Malfoy-**Ginny jugueteó con la bombilla de su bebida**-¿Serán amigos?-**

**-No lo sé-**

**-Ese chico te mira mucho-**

**-Si bueno, voy mucho a su botica-**la pelirroja levantó las cejas y le sonrió descaradamente**-Tiene…tiene muchos ingredientes muy raros-**

**-Es lindo-**Ginny volvió a mirar hacia los dos hombres**-¿Sabes cómo se llama?-**

**-No-**Hermione se mordió el labio ante la atenta mirada de desconcierto de su amiga**-En realidad no he hablado con él-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-No lo sé-**Hermione volvió a mirar hacia el chico y se percató que el asiento de Malfoy estaba desocupado, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta donde estaba el rubio.

Malfoy caminaba lentamente a través del local atrayendo las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes, se le veía muy cómodo con su camisa desabrochada en el primer botón y salida del pantalón negro de tela, si no fuera porque ambas lo conocían, también hubieran caído bajo el efecto de su atractivo, pero ellas si lo conocían y sabían que Malfoy no se iba a acercar a ellas solo por el mero hecho de saludar, tenía que haber una intención oculta detrás de él, tal vez solo quería molestarlas y joderles las noche o tal vez venía a sentarse con ellas (lo cual era el equivalente a joderlas las noches, joder y ellas pensaban que nada iba a poder arruinar la velada) nada se sabía con aquel Slytherin rubio

**-Vaya, Merlín trae sorpresas, nunca pensé ver aquí a Granger y a Weasley-**dijo Malfoy como si ellas no estuvieran a su lado**-Sin duda es una sorpresa-**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí Malfoy? Después de todo, este es un local muggle-**dijo Ginny mirándolo desafiante**-¿Pagando alguna apuesta? ¿Haciéndote el rebelde ante tu papi?-**

Draco emitió una risa falsa mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione y pedía otra cerveza para beber a uno de los meseros que iba pasando cerca

**-No, en realidad estoy aquí por un amigo-**el joven rubio señaló hacia la barra**-Fue él quien me trajo, aunque debo decir que tiene buen gusto, aun para ser un local muggle-**

El rubio encontró la mirada de su acompañante y con una sonrisa burlesca rodeó a Hermione con su brazo derecho, ante aquel acercamiento tan repentino la castaña se alejó rápidamente del alcance de este

**-Yo no muerdo Granger-**

**-Yo no te he dado permiso para acercarte Malfoy-**dijo la castaña con tono desafiante**-¿Qué quieres? No creo que solo hayas venido a saludar-**

**-¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mis ex compañeras de escuela?-**preguntó Draco con cara de inocencia**-Además, me acabo de enterar que te has recibido de medimaga Granger, creo que debo felicitarte-**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?-**

**-Las noticias vuelan en el ministerio, sobre todo en el departamento de aurores-**Hermione iba a matar a Harry cuando lo viera, estaba bien que ahora se llevara bien con Malfoy, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para contarle lo que sus demás amigos hacían o dejaban de hacer**-En todo caso, era esperable-**

**-Gracias, supongo-**

**-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-**dijo Draco tomando el vaso de cerveza que el mesero le había traído**-Prometo que él tiene buenos modales-**

**-¿Por qué quieres sentarte con nosotras Malfoy?-**preguntó Ginny escaneando al rubio de pies a cabeza

**-No conocemos a nadie en este local, no sé, tal vez podríamos…-**el chico esbozo su típica sonrisa para conquistar**-tener una cita-**

**-¿Cuántas copas llevas Malfoy?-**la pelirroja colocó su mano en la frente del rubio**-¿Te sientes bien?-**

**-Perfectamente, ah y esta es la segunda copa-**dijo como si nada**-Pero piénselo, no debe ser algo amoroso, sé que tu Weasley estas con Potter y tu Granger…bueno quien sabe, tal vez tengas cosas en común conmigo-**el chico le levantó las cejas en forma seductora**-O tal vez con mi amigo-**apuntó con la cabeza hacia la dirección del chico**-Le sirve para sociabilizar, algunas veces creo que es ermitaño-**

**-¿Intentas hacerle una cita a tu amigo?-**

**-¿Y conmigo?-**dijo la castaña en un tono de voz apenas audible

**-Tómenlo como quieran, solo digo que el chico debe sociabilizar, y bien ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-**el rubio clavó sus ojos en ambas mujeres**-Por favor, solo por los viejos tiempos…bueno, las cosas buenas de los viejos tiempos-**

Ambas chicas se miraron y encogiéndose de hombros, dejaron que el rubio se sentara con ellas, a fin de cuentas, la guerra ya había terminado, todas las cosas horribles que alguna vez le hizo tenían que quedar en el pasado, como anécdotas que en algún momento de su vejez, recordarían de buena forma…o eso intentarían

**-Iré por mi amigo-**sentenció el chico levantándose de la mesa**-Tranquilas, se les hará muy…familiar en poco tiempo-**

**-¿Es simpático?-**preguntó Ginny

**-Depende como definas simpático, su humor es…interesante-**

Draco salió del pequeño espacio en el cual se encontraba y caminó hacia su acompañante, el chico cuando lo vio llegar dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de protesta, el rubio rió y golpeó suavemente el hombro del pelinegro

**-Andando amargado, las damas esperan-**

**-¿Qué hiciste que?-**el chico lo miró asombrado por unos segundos**-¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?-**

**-Oye, son conocidas, creo que hay que saludarlas, además…-**el rubio le dedicó una burlesca sonrisa**-Tu no dejabas de mirar a una de ellas-**

**-Alucinas-**el chico terminó su cerveza**-Esta cosa se te subió a la cabeza, nos vamos-**

**-¿A que tienes miedo?-**Draco vió como su amigo arrugaba el entrecejo de forma peligrosa, ya conocía esa expresión, tantos años observando aquel rostro lo hacían un experto al momento de saber sobre él**-Solo son…-**

**-Ya sé quiénes son-**dijo el chico un tanto enojado**-Por lo mismo, larguémoslo de aquí-**

**-Pero fue tu idea…-**

**-Algunas veces tengo malas ideas creo que eso ya lo sabes-**El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y tomó su chaqueta**-Nos vamos-**

**-Pero…-**

Los ojos negros del chico se clavaron en los de Malfoy, lanzándole miles de dagas y más de una advertencia, pero Draco no se dejó intimidar, ya había pasado por eso muchas veces en su vida y ahora, justo en estos instantes, no iba a caer bajo esa mirada

**-Vamos Draco-**sentenció el chico en un siseo

**-No-**Malfoy le dio la espalda**-Yo no me voy, vete tu si quieres, pero la noche es joven y planeo tener una buena velada-**escuchó el chasquido de la lengua del joven**-Vete si quieres, yo me quedo-**

**-Bien, como quieras-**dijo el pelinegro colocándose su chaqueta negra y encaminándose hacia la salida del recinto

El rubio volvió hacia la mesa del fondo y con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sillón que Granger y Weasley compartían, tomó un poco de cerveza y volvió a ver a las dos mujeres que desde ahora iban a ser su compañía, maldición, algunas veces se olvidaba de lo cabeza dura que él podía ser

**-¿Qué pasó? Pensé que tu amigo iba a venir-**

**-Es un maldito antisocial en estos días, fue un milagro sacarlo de casa-**dijo Draco sobándose la cabeza**-Está metido haciendo miles de pociones para su botica-**

**-Tal vez está cansado-**

**-Es precisamente en la noche, cuando él tiene más energía- **Draco miró a ambas mujeres**-Es un jodido murciélago-**

**-¿A quién le dices jodido murciélago?-**Los tres ocupantes desviaron la mirada hacia el frente y se encontraron con el dueño de esa profunda voz**-¿Y bien?-**

**-Veo que volviste-**Draco le sonrió**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-Que no puedes cuidar tu trasero solo-**dijo el chico sentándose junto al rubio**-Al parecer tu padre cree que soy tu niñero-**

**-Woh, sin avergonzarme delante de las damas-**

**-Siempre te avergüenzas solo, no hay necesidad de que yo haga ese trabajo-**

Hermione quedó mirando al joven, su piel adoptaba los colores de las luces ya que era muy pálida, el cabello caía de forma ordenada hasta los hombros y poseía una oscura mirada que bien podía derretir el hielo de la antártica como congelar el mismo infierno, ella lo había visto millares de veces cuando iba a su botica, pero nunca había entablado mayor conversación con él, le parecía un tipo interesante y a la misma vez, sumamente conocido, lo cual era ilógico, ya que se notaba que era mayor unos ¿5 o tal vez 7 años? Nunca se lo topó en la escuela y tampoco lo recordaba en la guerra o en la orden, pero había algo en él que simplemente…Hermione quería conocer

**-Y ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo Malfoy?-**dijo Ginny tomando un sorbo de su bebida

El aludido dejó escapar un largo suspiro de derrota, maldición, esto daba para tarde, maldito Malfoy, ya se las iba a pagar. Se sacó la chaqueta y acomodó las mangas de su chaleco verde botella

**-Soy Prince-**dijo el chico**-Hades Prince-**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAP Y COMO VIERON, VOY A INNOVAR EN MI FORMA DE NARRAR, AHORA SERÁ EN TERCERA PERSONA XD VEREMOS SI FUNCIONA O CAMBIARÉ A MI HABITUAL FORMA DE ESCRIBIR**

**ESPERO DE TODO, YA SABEN, SUS SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, TOMATAZOS, AVADAS, CRUCIOS, IMPERIUS, FLORES, MUñECOS CHARMANDER Y PIRULETAS**

**UN BESASO BIEN GRANDOTE XERXES ELI**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALARMAS/ AGREGADAS, VAMOS CON TODO CON EL SEGUNDO CAP ¿YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUIEN ES?!**

**CAPITULO 2**

Hades… el Dios de inframundo, el ser que se llevaba las almas al inferno, ese era el nombre del joven amigo de Draco Malfoy, de cierta forma, Hermione intuía que aquel joven poseía un nombre fuera de lo común y con cierta clase, le quedaba bien, explicaba lo sobrenatural que tenía aquel hombre que le llamaba tanto la atención, esa extraña aura sombría que lo cubría pero que a la misma vez, lo hacía interesante. Aunque había algo en él que le resultaba sumamente familiar, algo que sabía, estaba oculto detrás de él… ¿Su apellido no era Prince? Ella había escuchado ese apellido en algún lugar, si, sabía que conocía ese apellido, había estado con Harry cuando lo encontró… ya recordaba, era su sexto año y había encontrado ese apellido en una mujer y en un hombre, volvió a mirar al joven; no había duda ¿Qué seria aquel joven del fallecido profesor Snape?

**-¿Embobada con mi amigo?-**dijo Draco Malfoy a su lado**-¿Qué pasa Granger? Lo vas a gastar si lo sigues mirando tanto-**

**-Idiota-**Hermione apartó inmediatamente sus ojos del joven, Merlín, en verdad se había quedado como una idiota observándolo**-Yo solo…-**

**-¿Tu solo qué?-**

La chica suspiró antes de volver a prestar atención al pelinegro sentado al otro extremo del sillón, el joven levantó una ceja y la miro aténtateme a través del vaso de vidrio vacío que sostenía en sus manos

**-Yo solo…me preguntaba… ¿Qué parentesco tienes con el profesor Snape?-**La sangre de la castaña se aglomeraba en sus mejillas y, aun con el delgado vestido que llevaba, sentía que la temperatura había ascendido peligrosamente a niveles inhumanos**-Eres Prince ¿No? En sexto año con Harry descubrimos quien era Eileen Prince y ella era la madre de Snape-**

Hades escuchó atentamente a la castaña sentada al frente suyo, miró al rubio que estaba a su lado quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas y luego, volvió su atención a la joven de ojos castaños

**-Si, en cierta forma estamos emparentados-**dijo como si nada

**-¿Cómo?-**demandó la joven

**-Es algo complicado y sin importancia, además, él ya está muerto ¿Qué importa?-**El joven tomó una cerveza de la bandeja de un mesero y levantando su vaso, brindó por el fallecido profesor**-Lo único que importa es que esté descansando en paz-**Y dicho esto, bebió todo lo que había en el vaso.

No conforme con la respuesta, Hermione resopló molesta, pero decidió no seguir indagando en el tema, no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de conversaciones, ella había venido con Ginny para celebrar, para pasarlo bien así que iba a dedicarse a eso de ahora en adelante, aunque la curiosidad picara en su mente y esta no dejara de trabajar mil por hora solo para averiguar más cosas sobre Hades Prince.

Mientras tanto, el joven Prince miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a la única fémina del trio de oro, Granger era una caja de sorpresa, muy ágil, muy lista y muy…bella, ese vestido de verano blanco que llevaba puesto le favorecía mucho, dejaba ver lo justo y lo necesario para su gusto. El chico dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando la oyó resoplar por segunda vez e internamente guardó eso para referencia futuras, tal vez intentaría molestarla otra vez, si, cuando fuera a su botica, generalmente iba los Lunes y los Viernes a su tienda, también cada dos semanas iba un Sábado ya cerca de la hora de cierre, no es que él la espiara, no, claro que no, pero una mujer como ella nunca pasa desapercibida y él no era ciego como para no darse cuenta que, en los últimos meses, la joven lo miraba con cierto…interés y Merlín sabía que él últimamente también la había estado observando, que no quisiera hacerlo público era otra cosa, además era Malfoy quien se lo estaba preguntando, con él se corría dos riesgos, el primero, él iba donde ella y lo delataba (convirtiéndolo en un jodido acosador) o segundo, solo por molestar, Malfoy atacaba primero que él, lo cual generalmente había hecho durante estos 3 años, aunque aún recordaba la cara del rubio cuando lo encontró con una de sus "conquistas", el maldito hurón se lo merecía, que algunas vez le tocara a él joderle la vida.

Pero esta vez era diferente, para empezar, la mujer en cuestión era totalmente diferente a las demás, esta mujer era Hermione Granger y no una chica que buscaba un buen rato con él, no, nada de eso, ella ya de por sí, representaba un reto; segundo, esta vez estaba más que seguro de que Malfoy no osaría hacer movimiento alguno, por la simple razón de que era Granger, una de sus ex compañeras (mejor dicho, una ex Gryffindor, las Gryffindor estaban fuera de su alcance), pero como Granger y él no eran de la misma generación…

**-¿Alguna idea compañero?-**

La voz de Draco sacó de sus pensamientos al joven, Hades lo miró y luego fijó sus ojos en las dos mujeres con las cuales compartía mesa, dejó el vaso otra vez en la mesa y acomodándose la bufanda de hilo que llevaba puesta respondió

**-Ninguna-**

Joder, él no podía pensar así de una desconocida, bueno, no tan desconocida, pero no sabía casi nada de ella salvo algunas cosas puntuales, cosas como que, en estos momentos, ella no paraba de mirarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Aquella mirada era tímida pero a la misma vez, coqueta, lo cual generó cierto calor en el joven Hades, quién, como único recurso, decidió retirarse la única prenda que tenía en el cuello ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos castaños. Sabía lo que estaba observando ¿Quién no lo haría? Aquello que poseía allí, era nuestra de algo sumamente doloroso

**-¿Eso es…-**comentó la joven pelirroja que estaba al lado de Malfoy**-un tatuaje?-**

**-Sí, si lo es-**

**-Debió dolerte bastante, esa zona es muy sensible-**

**-Hay cosas peores-**

**-O lugares peores-**dijo Malfoy señalando el pecho del joven

Él hizo caso omiso a su comentario y dejó su bufanda junto a su chaqueta, no le gustaba mostrar mucho su cuello y las veces que lo hacía (contadas veces, ya que solo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario o cuando ya no aguantaba el calor que recorría su cuerpo) tenía que aguantar comentarios como aquellos o las miradas de asombro que la gente le dedicaba por aquel trabajo de tinta que tenía grabado en su piel ¿Si era enorme? Pues claro ¿Si le dolió? Eso lo daba por seguro, pero más le dolía recordar por qué tuvo que cubrir esa parte de su cuerpo, aunque no iba a negar que el trabajo de ese muggle era fantástico, por eso, cada vez que quería ocultar algo de su pasado, volvía a poner su piel bajo las manos de él.

Hermione y Ginny observaron con detenimiento el dibujo, dos serpientes unidas por las colas y unidas otra vez, cuando se mostraban los colmillos una frente a la otra, en el centro del circulo que perfilaban sus cuerpos, habían pequeños nudos que Hermione pudo identificar como celtas, pero aun así, no sabía que significaban, aquel trabajo era hermoso y resaltaba aún más el largo cuello del joven junto a la pálida piel de este. Ginny observó cómo su amiga seguía la forma del delicado tatuaje del joven, Hermione no se perdía detalle alguno de él, ella conocía esa mirada en su amiga, era la misma que colocaba cada vez que encontraba algo que le llamaba la atención (Como cuando encontraba un dato nuevo de alguna materia), interiormente su amiga sonrió, si, aquel tipo se veía perfecto para su amiga, tal vez un poco…misterioso y sombrío, pero por alguna extraña razón, la pelirroja sintió cierto tipo de confianza por él, como si le debiera algo, algo muy importante.

**-¿Y a que te dedicas Hades?-**preguntó la joven Weasley

**-Tengo una botica-**respondió el chico observando a la nada**-Me gustan las pociones señorita Weasley-**

**-¿Cómo es que…?-**

**-Es fácil saber quiénes son, todo el mundo mágico conoce a Ginny Weasley y a Hermione Granger-**sentenció Hades**-No hay necesidad de ser presentadas-**

Hubo algo, el tono de voz que utilizó cuando la llamó "señorita Weasley" que heló la sangre de Ginny, por un momento de recordó…no imposible, vaya, tal vez se parecían más de lo normal

**-Hey Hades, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo-**dijo Draco mirando a su amigo**-Solo dile Ginny y Hermione-**el rubio golpeó la rodilla de su amigo por debajo de la mesa**-Deja las costumbres de tu tienda fuera de esto-**

**-Algunas cosas no se pierden Malfoy-**

Las dos chicas observaron una vez más al pelinegro quien, demostrando su indiferencia ante el comentario del rubio, solo se encogió de hombros y concentró su atención en la pista de baile del local.

**-Gruñón-**sentenció Malfoy, dejando a su amigo en paz y volviendo su atención a las mujeres**-Ya se le pasará-**

Malfoy comenzó a charlar con ellas, Ginny siguió la conversación con él y por un momento Hermione igual, hasta que ambos comenzaron a cuestionar algunas cosas sobre quidditch, tema en el cual Hermione se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, observó entonces la pista de baile; estaba llena de parejas y grupos de gente bailando alocadamente, era normal en un día como ese, todos usaban los sábados para salir a divertirse y a eso habían venido con Ginny…pero ahora, Hermione se estaba aburriendo de sobre manera, bueno, al menos su amiga se estaba divirtiendo bastante con Malfoy, no podían decir que aquella noche no era provechosa

**-Hermione-**llamó su amiga**-Iré a bailar con Draco-**

**-Oh…bueno-**

**-Si, tal vez haga que se arrepienta de esa idea de casamiento-**dijo Draco sonriéndole con picardía

**-Ya quisieras Malfoy-**dijo Ginny golpeando el hombro del rubio**-Voy a bailar contigo solo porque eres el único hombre que conozco-**

**-Al menos no es por pena-**dijo el rubio siguiendo a la pelirroja hacia el centro de la pista

Hermione cayó en cuenta que en esos momentos se hallaba sola, bueno, no estaba exactamente sola, si, tenía compañía, pero la cosa era que…

**-¿Sabes? Algunas veces creo que a Draco lo van a terminar golpeando si sigue siendo tan puto-**dijo el chico a su lado, señalando a su amigo quien en esos momentos rodeaba a Ginny con ambos brazos

**-Y no dudo que Ginny lo haga en estos instantes-**

**-Sería interesante de verlo-**El chico se volteó a verla**-¿Por qué te interesa?-**

**-¿Disculpa?-**dijo la castaña sin entender el repentino cambio de tema

**-Mi parentesco con él-**dijo el joven acercándose a ella**-Mis raíces, no te creo una partidaria de la pureza de la sangre-**

**-No es nada de eso-**dijo Hermione ruborizándose por el repentino acercamiento**-Es solo que…me entró la curiosidad…soy, bueno extremadamente curiosa-**

**-Se nota-**dijo Hades tomando el vaso vacío de ella y apartándolo de sus manos**-Eres una sabelotodo-**

Hermione pestañó ante aquel sobrenombre, raro, muy raro ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico que no la conocía en persona conociera aquel sobrenombre? Tal vez Draco se lo hubiera comentado, pero ¿Por qué él y Malfoy estarían hablando de ella?

**-¿Por qué vinieron a este lugar?-**dijo ella, intentando desviar la conversación**-Malfoy no es muy adepto a los lugares muggles-**

**-Vino porque yo lo sugerí-**ella ya sabía esa parte**-No me gustan mucho los locales mágicos, prefiero el anonimato de estos lugares-**Hades la miró directamente a los ojos**-¿Acaso ustedes no? Digo, cada persona del mundo mágico las conoce, debe ser agotador no poder tener vida privada-**

**-Tienes razón en eso último-**Hermione odió ese primer año luego de la guerra, los periódicos la seguían igual que su sombra, lo único que ella quería era poder tener una vida tranquila, pero no, allí tenían que estar esos malditos reporteros**-Pero en realidad, llegamos aquí porque Ginny quería conocer un bar muggle, este parecía el mejor-**

**-Es bueno-**el chico miró hacia la barra y luego la pista de baile**-Luego se pone mejor-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-Paciencia Granger, paciencia-**

Hades le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa la cual hizo que el corazón de Hermione latiera rápidamente y la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendiera peligrosamente, mostrándose en el rojo de sus mejillas

**-¿Te pongo nerviosa?-**Hermione tembló ante el susurro en su oído del joven**-Que curioso-**

**-¡Claro que no!-**

**-Estas roja-**sentenció el chico apartándole un mechón de cabello de su rostro**-Eres pésima mentirosa-**acarició una de sus mejillas**-Pero es adorable la forma en que lo haces-**Hermione observó bien al chico, si, tal vez podía parecerse a él, pero la personalidad era totalmente diferente**-Eso es lo que te delata ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la guerra?-**Oh tal vez no tanto.

Hermione y Hades siguieron conversando mientras Ginny y Draco seguían bailando en la pista, ella descubrió que tenía un humor negro y era demasiado sarcástico al punto de ser un maldito presumido por la forma en que lo ocupaba, pero que misteriosamente, le agregaba cierto encanto a su personalidad, a él le gustaba recalcarle sus pequeños gestos y también molestarla, solo por el hecho de verla resoplar para luego poder acomodar el mechón de cabello que se iba a desacomodar. Pero cuando Hermione le preguntó sobre algo más personal, sobre su pasado, Hades se quedó callado en un instante

**-¿Hades?-**preguntó preocupada la castaña

**-No es nada-**el chico volvió a observar a la pista de baile**-Simplemente no me gusta mi pasado-**

**-¿Por qué?-**Él joven no la observó**-¿Hades?-**

**-Porque yo no tengo pasado-**digo el chico, levantándose de su asiento

**CAP DEDICADO! MUCHAS GRACIAS YA VA UN AÑO Y TE EXTRAÑO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALARMAS, AGREGADAS Y TODO, LOS FINES DE SEMANA SON SAGRADOS Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA VIENE EL PROXIMO (CONSIGAN MUSICA DE AMBIENTE "SCREAM")**

**UN BESASO, XERXES ELI (HOY REGALO GIRASOLES)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, AQUÍ YO OTRA VEZ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SU APOYO. CAP PARA ANGELESOSCUROS13 PORQUE LO PIDIERON, VA CON TODO MI AMOR**

**CAPITULO 3**

Se levantó de la silla casi como si aquel objeto le estuviera quemando el trasero, a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, odiaba esa parte de él, era mejor que nadie supiera sobre su pasado, ni siquiera él. Aquello ya estaba enterrado y nunca más debía salir a la luz, aquella era su nueva vida, aquello que el joven Hades Prince estaba viviendo era vida.

**-Hades…-**la chica lo tomó del brazo, él se volteó a mirarla y vió como sus ojos se oscurecían y su rostro formaba una triste mueca

**-Estoy bien-**dijo bastante alto, para que ella lo escuchara por sobre la música que había en el local**-Solo iré por algo de beber-**

**-Pero…-**

**-No te preocupes-**

Él no quería seguir hablando de eso, si ella se enterara de aquel secreto se alejaría de él e iría corriendo hacia los idiotas del ministerio, Hades no quería eso, quería seguir viviendo tal y como estaba, con su botica (a la cual le iba bastante bien), sus salidas en las noches, su anonimato, su libertad…suspiró, él amaba por sobre toda las cosas ese sentimiento, no lo abandonaría por nada ni nadie, eso era lo que lo llenaba cada noche, la sensación de ser un hombre libre. Si alguien se llegara a enterar de su secreto…aquella sensación se acabaría.

Caminó hasta la barra del local y pidió un poco de jugo, ya había bebido dos cervezas, su cuota de alcohol estaba cumplida y no quería abusar de su buen estado físico; volteó a ver hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado, allí la castaña con la cual había estado hablando miraba con tristeza el piso del local. Algo se le revolvió en el interior al joven Prince, fue la sensación de que él tenía que ver con esa expresión que ensombrecía el rostro de aquella joven, era un maldito, se maldijo otra mil veces hasta que un hombre le trago su pedido

**-Otro más-**dijo Hades**-Es para mi compañera-**

El hombre le sonrió mientras iba a preparar el encargo y se perdió entre los distintos envases de licores que poseía; Hades inhaló hondamente, diferenciaba una gran cantidad de olores provenientes de las mismas bebidas que había en ese lugar, su gran nariz ya estaba acostumbrada a diferenciar olores, era un pocionista y por ende, su olfato estaba más que desarrollado. Observó el vaso de jugo que tenía frente a él e inhaló lentamente, era una mezcla de cítricos, su aroma agridulce le estimuló las papilas gustativas automáticamente, a él le gustaban aquellas cosas, lo dulce mezclado con lo acido ¿No era así la vida? Tenía su cuota de momentos malos, pero también habían momentos buenos, momentos que podía preservar para siempre…lo que Hades odiaba eran las cosas amargas, como su pasado…agitó su cabeza _"Tú no tienes pasado"_ se recordó _"Aquello murió esa noche, junto con él, acéptalo"_

Eso era lo que había hecho durante el último tiempo ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que pensar en eso?

**-Aquí tiene-**la voz del hombre lo sacó se sus pensamientos**-Que pase buena velada-**

Hades observó el vaso con el jugo que le iba a llevar a Hermione. El color era oscuro, como sangre coagulada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma de los ingredientes le llagara a sus vías respiratorias, el dulzor de los frutos rojos no tardó en llegar, acompañados siempre de ese pequeño toque acido que desprendía, una combinación que a él también le agradaba…curiosamente aquellas bebidas eran como ellos, él era acido a la misma vez que agradable (bueno, dependía de las personas) y ella era dulce, pero también tenía esos toques ácidos que a cualquiera lo volvían un adictivo. Suspiró y decidió que era tiempo de volver a acompañarla.

Hermione despegó su vista de las baldosas que cubrían el piso del local cuando un ruido le llamó la atención, levantó su rostro y se encontró con el amigo de Malfoy ofreciéndole algo de beber mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado. Hermione miró con curiosidad aquel vaso y sin querer, inhaló el contenido, era una de las costumbres que había adquirido mientras estudiaba medimagia, he irremediablemente ahora lo sacaba a la luz

**-Solo es jugo-**dijo el joven a su lado**-No soy de esos que emborrachan a sus compañeras y luego se aprovechan de su lamentable estado-**la chica rió

**-¿Y drogarlas?-**

**-Eso es peor-**el chico tomó un sorbo de su bebida**-Luego de acusan de consumo de sustancia ilícitas y de violación-**dijo como si nada

Hermione volvió a reír cuando Hades terminó de hablar, el chico levantó una ceja para luego volver a lo suyo como si aquello fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Una vez calmada, la castaña tomó su vaso y tomó un sorbo de su contenido, un pequeño sonido de satisfacción salió de su garganta cuando el jugo rozó sus papilas, era uno de sus sabores favoritos. De buen agrado terminó todo el contenido del vaso y luego volvió a ver a su acompañante

**-Veo que te ha gustado-**

**-Sí, muchas gracias-**dijo sonriendo**-¿Cómo sabias…?-**

**-Fue coincidencia-**el chico se acercó a ella**-Pero creo que eres de esas chicas que no tolera el alcohol-**Hermione se puso roja al solo escuchar ese comentario, recordaba la vez en que en _"Las Tres Escobas"_ a todos se les había pasado la mano con la bebida y ella de muy buena gana, había salido cantando a todo pulmón con Harry y Ginny una canción Muggle mientras al otro lado de la calle la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y el profesor Snape los estaban contemplando con caras de sorpresa y "sonriendo" ante aquel espectáculo, claro que luego, los tres recibieron su respectivo castigo, desde ese día Hermione había prometido, no, jurado no beber de más**-Además…la noche se disfruta más si estás consiente-**

La forma en que el pelinegro dijo aquella y la cercanía que ambos tenían hicieron que la castaña se estremeciera, joder, aquel chico si la tenía mal…y solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero ella sentía que lo conocía desde antes…

Las luces de local comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente, la gente en la pista comenzó a aplaudir y a alborotarse más de lo normal, la música comenzó a ser más rítmica y por unos momentos, ella también quiso ir a ese lugar de fiesta a fin de cuentas, para eso había acudido a ese recinto, a pasarlo bien…miró al joven a su lado y vió como aquel colocaba cara de aburrimiento mientras veía a los demás mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Con las manos cruzadas a la altura de sus labios, Hermione creyó ver por unos instantes a su ex profesor de pociones, era la misma mirada que colocaba cada vez que veía a algún Gryffindor y este por accidente se le acercaba, pero luego Hades soltó sus manos y suspiró cansadamente y sus facciones volvieron a relajarse hasta adoptar su habitual mueca de neutralidad

**-¿Quieres bailar?-**preguntó de repente la castaña en un arranque de valentía Gryffindor

Hades se volteó a mirarla y con una mueca que representaba asco negó con la cabeza

**-No me gusta bailar-**el chico volvió a mirar hacia la pista de baile y su ceño se relajó hasta casi formar una sonrisa cuando vió la cabellera rubia de Malfoy entre medio del gentío**-No me gusta hacer el ridículo como Draco-**

Hermione rió nerviosamente cuando Hades clavó sus ojos negros en ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella podía categorizar como quita bragas y ¡Maldita sea! Estaba cumpliendo su trabajo _"Alto allí Hermione Granger, él es un desconocido" _dijo la voz de su conciencia _"No puedes pensar aquellas cosas sobre él ¿Qué pensará luego cuando vayas a su botica?"_ Pero en esos momentos a ella no le importaba lo que él pensara después. Se acercó a él y con una profunda delicadeza tocó su brazo izquierdo

**-No tenemos que estar rodeados de gente-**dijo ella dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

**-¿Qué sugieres?-**preguntó él acercándose más a ella**-¿Acaso tu plan es violarme luego?-**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**-No había pasado por mi mente aquella idea tan macabra-**

**-Creo que no debo darte ideas-**dijo el chico acariciando su rostro, Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos apreciaran cada toque que aquel misterioso joven le propinaba, su nariz se deleitó con aquella fragancia que había olido alguna vez y que le resultaba sumamente familiar…abrió sus ojos y el joven Prince se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella

**-No beso en la primera cita-**dijo Hermione alejándose unos centímetros de él

**-¿Estamos en una cita?-**dijo el joven levantando una de sus cejas negras**-Pensé que habías venido con tu amiga, no conmigo-**

**-Bueno, ella se ha ido con tu amigo, así que nos dejaron juntos…-**

**-Me parece bien ahora ¿Cómo consigo ese beso?-**dijo Hades cambiando abruptamente el tema**-Si me voy unos segundos ¿Cuánta como segunda cita?-**

Riendo, Hermione dijo que sí con la cabeza, ella y sus tontas reglas, lo bueno es que aquel joven era rápido de mente y había encontrado una solución inmediata al tema. Levantándose de su asiento, Hades se disponía a salir tan solo unos minutos del local cuando todas las luces se concentraron en él

**-¡TENEMOS UN VALIENTE CONCURSANTE!-**Dijo la voz de un hombre desde los altavoces del local**-Adelante joven-**

**-¿Pero qué mier…?-**

**-Arriba imbécil-**le gritó Malfoy que se iba acercando hacia su persona**-Sube-**

**-¿Qué está pasando?-**demandó Hades mientras la gente le aplaudía y lo animaba a subir**-Malfoy…-**

**-¿No prestaste atención? ¡ERES UN VALIENTE CONCURSANTE!-**Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa**-Hoy te toca cantar-**

Hades se puso de piedra, no, no y no, primero besaba un ogro antes de subirse a hacer tal cosa, eso solo lo hacían los idiotas a los cuales se les había subido el alcohol y él, estaba completamente sobrio

**-No lo haré, si tan emocionado estas ¡HAZLO TU DRACO!-**

**-Haz sido el elegido por la Luz, ve Prince-**dijo el rubio empujando a su amigo al escenario.

Hades habia ido una buena cantidad de veces a ese local para saber lo que iba a pasar en esos momentos, a él le gustaba ver cómo la gente se ridiculizaba intentando montar un buen espectáculo, cuando hacían todo lo contrario por culpa del alcohol circulante en su torrente sanguíneo, le gustaba reírse hasta ya casi las lágrimas era su "hora feliz" la hora de reírse de los demás…pero ahora…eso era el Karma.

Una Ginny bastante acalorada llegaba a sentarse al lado de su amiga, mientras veía como Malfoy arrastraba a su amigo hacia el escenario que tenía el pequeño local, Hermione miraba con detenimiento al joven y no prestó atención cuando su amiga sacó de su bolso unos pañuelos para luego lanzarse aire con aquellas hojas de papel.

Miró como Hades se quedaba de piedra a la orilla del pequeño escenario y luego casi se tropieza con el empujón que Malfoy le había dado, el chico miraba confundido y asustado a toda esa gente, hasta que encontró los ojos de Hermione y le lanzó la misma sonrisa quita bragas de hace unos minutos atrás, ella se rió y le levantó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Hades dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la condenada música comenzaba a sonar y la gente que tenía enfrente comenzaba a agitarse, preparándose para recibir el espectáculo que, supuestamente, él debía propinarles. Cerró los ojos, él había estado una buena cantidad de su vida (bueno, antigua vida) frente a personas, se atrevía a decir que frente de miles si las sumaba, pero eso no quitaba los nervios de la situación, aquello era muy distinto a esto, estaba a punto de bajarse cuando vió a Hermione, eso fue todo, le sonrió de forma descarada mientras ella le daba una señal de apoyo (SCREAM DE AVENGEND SEVENFOLD)

_**-Caught up in this madness too blind to see**_

_**Woke animal feelings in me**_

_**Took over my sense and I lost control**_

_**I'll taste your blood tonight-**_

_**(Atrapado en esta locura demasiado ciego para ver **_

_**Despertaron en mis sentimientos de los animales **_

_**Se hizo cargo de mi sentido y perdí el control **_

_**Me gusto tu sangre esta noche)**_

Comenzó paciéndose lentamente por escenario, como lo hacía antaño pero en otro contexto, quería dominar aquel sitio para sentirse seguro, para poder relajarse y para poder salir luego de aquel sitio, lo bueno era que, había podido leer la mente del hombre que por desgracia lo había hecho subir así que podía errar en la letra

_**-You know I make you wanna scream**_

_**You know I make you wanna run from me baby**_

_**but know it's too late you've wasted all your time-**_

_**(Sabes que te hago gritar! **_

_**Sabes que yo te intereso nena **_

_**Pero sabes que es demasiado tarde, que has malgastado todo tu tiempo)**_

Se quedó quieto en un extremo, oculto entre medio de las sombras que los juegos de luces podían ofrecerle, Hades sintió como todas las miradas de centraban en él y, por un minuto, sintió como una mirada castaña recorría todo su cuerpo, apareció dando un pequeño salto y se posicionó en medio del escenario, solo para ver a la castaña

_**-Relax while you're closing your eyes to me **_

_**So warm as I'm setting you free **_

_**With your arms by your side there's no struggling **_

_**Pleasure's all mine this time-**_

_**(Relájate mientras cierras los ojos por mí **_

_**Tan caliente como estoy, estando tú libre **_

_**Con tus brazos a tus lados, no luchan **_

_**El placer es todo mío esta vez)**_

Hizo el gesto de estar abrazando a alguien, imaginando que tenía a Granger entre sus brazos, recorrió a aquella figura femenina con delicadeza, susurrándole al oído, lo cual enardeció a las féminas del grupo

_**-You know I make you wanna scream**_

_**You know I make you wanna run from me baby**_

_**but know it's too late you've wasted all your time-**_

_**(Sabes que te hago gritar! **_

_**Sabes que yo te intereso nena **_

_**Pero sabes que es demasiado tarde, que has malgastado todo tu tiempo)**_

Miró directamente a la joven castaña la cual tenía sus mejillas rojas, pero que no dejaba de observarlo mientras él, hacia su pequeña actuación en el escenario

_**-Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring**_

_**Cover me, unwanted clemency**_

_**Scream till there's silence**_

_**Scream while there's life left, vanishing**_

_**Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire**_

_**Perishing-**_

_**(Apreciar los sentimientos placenteros **_

_**Cúbreme el indulto no deseado **_

_**Grita! Hay silencio **_

_**Grita! Si bien la vida de la izquierda va desapareciendo **_

_**El Grito! Del placer desenmascarara tu deseo **_

_**Parezcamos)**_

Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y como si fuera un acto premeditado se quitó el chaleco que llevaba puesto, exponiendo así la camisa gris que llevaba bajo él, un grito generalizado de todas las mujeres se escuchó por el local ante tal acto, más aun cuando el chico remangó sus mangas exponiendo el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo

_**-We've all had a time where we've lost control **_

_**We've all had our time to grow **_

_**I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right **_

_**I'll hunt again one night-**_

_**(Todos hemos tenido nuestro tiempo, donde hemos perdido el control **_

_**Todos hemos tenido nuestro tiempo para crecer **_

_**Estoy esperando, estoy equivocado, pero sé que soy derecho **_

_**Iré a la caza de nuevo una noche)**_

Sintió su cuerpo caliente al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Granger al verlo moverse tan libremente por aquel sitio, los ojos de ella no se perdían centímetro de él y eso a Hades le fascinaba, con una sonrisa más que picara le dedicó la última línea a ella y se acercó al borde del escenario, donde la mayoría de las mujeres hormonadas, querían tocarlo, pero él solo miró a una, a la castaña del fondo, se inclinó un poco, colocó cara de seriedad y con su voz grave y sensual que lo caracterizaba comenzó a recitar

_**-Some live repressing their instinctive feelings **_

_**Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me-**_

_**(Algunos viven reprimidos en sus sentimientos instintivos **_

_**Protestan por la forma en que está construida, no centro la culpa sobre mí)**_

Si, está noche él no iba a tener remordimientos, menos por la forma en que cierta castaña lo estaba mirado, se levantó de golpe, rompiendo el contacto visual, pero no por eso el hechizo que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo

_**-Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would**_

_**if I ravaged your body**_

_**Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would**_

_**if I ravaged your mind-**_

_**(Grita! ,Grita! ,Grita! de la forma en que lo harías **_

_**Si tu cuerpo estuviera devastado **_

_**Grita! ,Grita! ,Grita! de la forma en que lo harías **_

_**si estuviera devastada tu mente)**_

El sudor caía por el rostro del joven, pero Hades se sentía bien consigo mismo, Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio solo con verlo, él ya ansiaba besar esos labios y tal vez…devastar su cuerpo, como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora con él

_**-Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring **_

_**Cover me, unwanted clemency **_

_**Scream till there's silence **_

_**Scream while there's life left, vanishing **_

_**Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire **_

_**Perishing-**_

_**(Apreciar los sentimientos placenteros **_

_**Cúbreme el indulto no deseado **_

_**Grita! Hay silencio **_

_**Grita! ,Si bien la vida de la izquierda va desapareciendo **_

_**El Grito! Del placer desenmascarara tu deseo **_

_**Parezcamos)**_

En cuanto terminó la canción se dispuso a bajar rápidamente, ya no aguantaba más, esquivó a la gente que quería hablar con él y sobre todo a las mujeres que en ese momento lo único que querían era tener un buen rato con él, se les notaba en las caras, pero él no quería un buen rato con ellas, solo quería…a la castaña

**-Bonito espectáculo Hades-**dijo Mafoy en cuanto lo vio acercarse**-Y así dices que no tienes dotes artísticos-**

**-Cállate hurón oxigenado-**reprochó el joven Prince, ya iba a ver como vengarse del rubio, pero ahora…

**-Estuviste grandioso-**la voz de Granger lo único que hizo fue encenderlo más**-¿Quieres algo de beber?-**

**-No-**respondió secamente**-¿Ahora vas besarme?-**soltó sin más

Tanto Weasley como Malfoy se miraron asombrados ante la soltura del joven, pero Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó lejos antes de que esos dos comenzaran a exigir explicaciones. En una esquina apartada, Granger encaró al joven Prince quien lo único que hizo fue acercar el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el suyo

**-Hades…-**

**-Lo prometiste, solo por eso subí-**Y sin más la besó

Hermione cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus manos en el cabello del joven Prince, era sedoso, pero un poco grasoso, tal vez por pasar bastante tiempo en una sala llena de calderos. El chico mordió su labio inferior y ella le dió permiso para entrar, pronto pudo apreciar el sabor de Hades, era una combinación deliciosa, lo dulce y lo acido mezclado en el punto justo

**-Hades…-**jadeó

**-Te deseo…ahora-**respondió el chico tirando suavemente de su labio.

**POS ME VOY, AMO DEJARLAS ASÍ, ES MI DEBER CÍVICO Y PARTE DE MÍ**

**RECUERDEN QUE TODO DEBE PASAR EN UNA NOCHE, ¡SOLO UNA! ASÍ QUE…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO**

**UN BESASO ENORME XERXES ELI**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTE CAP ES PARA YAZMINSNAPE, FUE TU CUMPLE, ESTE ES MI REGALO, OJALA LO DISFRUTEN**

**CAPITULO 4**

La voz del chico hizo que algo entre medio de las piernas de Hermione hirviera de puro deseo, la forma susurrante, casi siseante de pedir aquello, hizo que su cuerpo ardiera de forma estrepitosa, más cuando el pelinegro la pegó contra la pared del local y su cuerpo…ella suspiró cuando volvió a atacar su boca, rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron, envolviendo a la chica en un torbellino de sensaciones, la forma tan salvaje de tomar su boca, pero a la misma vez la suavidad de sus caricias que sus manos le proporcionaban en sus piernas, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras que sus piernas encerraban la cintura del joven, Hades rió de una forma que debía ser penalizada por ser tan pecaminosa, acercó más su cuerpo al de ella y Hermione pudo apreciar lo excitado que se encontraba el joven

**-Granger…-**susurró en su oído**-Si no te poseo ahora…me volveré loco-**

La chica se volvió a estremecer cuando los largos dedos de Hades subieron hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna, bendito Merlín, aquel chico si sabía cómo llevarla al límite sin siquiera haber comenzado con algo serio

**-Granger…-**volvió a suspirar el joven

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hades al mismo tiempo que él tiraba muy suavemente de sus bragas, aspiró el olor del joven y extrañamente ella encontró algo muy familiar en él…ella conocía ese olor, alguna vez en su vida…dejó de pensar en aquello cuando sintió cierta intromisión en su zona sensible

**-Hades…-**jadeó cuando el chico tocó sus labios

**-¿Sabes? Estoy ansioso-**el pelinegro volvió a tocar con más fuerza, haciendo que la castaña volviera a jadear, solo que ahora era más audible que el anterior**-Tu voz es tan dulce…-**

**-Hades…-**Hermione se mordió el labio, si él la seguía tocando así, en cualquier momento iba a acabar**-Hades…-**el chico no le prestó atención, siguió tocando cada vez más fuerte y haciendo que Hermione estuviera a las puertas**-Detente…-**logró articular a duras penas

**-¿Acaso no te gusta?-**dijo con voz grave, cargada de deseo**-¿Quieres que me detenga?-**

**-Yo…-**Hermione tembló de placer frustrado cuando el chico comenzó a retirar sus dedos de su entrepierna

**-¿Acaso no follas en tu segunda cita?-**dijo a modo de broma, pero al ver el evidente sonrojo de la chica, vió que aquella simple pregunta, tenía todas las respuestas**-¿Por qué de esas absurdas reglas? Creo que ambos tenemos duros problemas por ellas-**

**-Lo siento pero…son necesarias-**dijo un tanto avergonzada, ella tenía un buen motivo para ellas, no quería volver a repetir lo de aquella vez, no, ella no deseaba eso nunca más .Aquellas reglas eran la forma de mantenerse segura, bastaba una equivocación para que ella aprendiera

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Porque sí-**dijo mirándolo a los ojos**-Lo siento pero…-**

**-Espérame afuera-**le dijo con voz autoritaria Hades**-Si nos encontramos afuera, ya cuenta como la tercera cita ¿En esa cita…bueno tú…-**las mejillas del joven se tornaron rojas**-pasarías la noche…bueno…ya sabes?-**

Hermione encontró esa actitud del chico tan encantadora, que no resistió besarlo en la mejilla

**-Si es contigo, claro, Hades Prince-**

Él volvió a apretar el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo y la pared del recinto, Hermione se derritió al sentir como su lengua tocaba suavemente su labio inferior y luego aquella dulce caricia volvía a ser repetida por los dientes del joven

**-Te veré afuera-**dijo el pelinegro**-No tardes-**

Hermione vio cómo se alejaba el pelinegro, sus pasos eran seguros y si ella lo miraba con detenimientos, podría decir que tenía una forma petulante de caminar…agitó la cabeza, aquello no era posible ni en sus sueños más locos. Suspirado, decidió ir a buscar sus cosas, luego iría al baño para tratar de arreglar un poco su aspecto, sentía un calor abrazador recorrer todo su cuerpo que no dejaba que la castaña tuviera pensamientos coherentes, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que había hecho esta noche y lo que iba a hacer, ya no era tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Tomó aire en una gran bocanada y luego se apartó de aquel lugar, maldición, gracias a aquel chico estuvo a punto de ser una exhibicionista…casi…si no fuera por la pequeña voz de alerta en su cabeza que le dijo ¡_CUIDADO, ES SOLO LA SEGUNDA CITA_! Ella agradecía tener una pequeña parte de razonamiento trabajando 24/7, si no fuera así, tal vez luego iba a quedar lastimada igual que la otra vez…No se fijó con quien chocó, solo recordó haberse disculpado y llegar a su mesa para tomar sus cosas, pero claramente no iba a poder marcharse de aquel lugar sin darle una explicación a Ginny, pero en esos momentos solo tenía en su cabeza la imagen del pelinegro, se mordió el labio evocando los sucesos que habían ocurrido tan solo unos momentos antes, solo una vez se había sentido así y eso había sido hace ya bastante tiempo atrás, mucho antes de la batalla.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, tal vez un poco de agua fresca, refrescaría sus ideas, luego avisaría a Ginny sobre su paradero con su patronus, en estos momentos lo único que quería era terminar con el incendio de su cuerpo.

Se metió al pequeño pasillo que llevaba a los baños, pero antes de entrar al de mujeres, sintió como una mano desconocida la tomaba con fuerza, se volteó automáticamente y en un acto reflejo, levantó la otra mano lista para propinar un golpe a quien se lo mereciera

**-Hermione…-**

La castaña bajó la mano, pero su ceño se frunció automáticamente ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Y peor ¿Por qué no entendía que ella ya no quería nada con él?

**-¿Qué quieres Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Yo…bueno, las escuché hablar sobre este lugar-**el pelirrojo la miró avergonzado**-Quiero hablar contigo-**

**-¿Sobre qué?-**

**-Sobre nosotros-**dijo tomando ambas manos de la castaña**-Hermione yo…-**

**-Ron, ya no hay un "nosotros" aquello ocurrió hace años-**ella apretó un poco sus manos con las de él**-Ya te he dicho que yo no te veo de la misma forma, lo intentamos pero…-**

**-Hermione, yo te amo-**la chica suspiró

**-Ron, yo te amo, pero como a un hermano, de eso me di cuenta en los meses que estuvimos juntos-**Hermione intentó ser suave, aun siendo un cabeza hueca la mayoría de las veces, era su amigo…uno muy imbécil, pero amigo al fin y al cabo**-No puedes hacer nada para que cambie de decisión-**

**-Pero…Hermione yo…-**ella negó con la cabeza**-No, por favor, escúchame, sé que tú también me amas, solo déjame demostrártelo-**

**-No Ron-**respondió la castaña ya enojada**-Ya lo hemos hablado y la respuesta es no-**

**-¡PERO ESA ES TU OPINIÓN, NO LA MIA!-**

Él pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la hubiera besado si no fuera porque una mano tiró fuertemente del cuello de la ropa de Ron; Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente al ver como Hades lanzaba a Ron al otro lado del pasillo y luego pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Hades estaba a punto de salir del local cuando se percató de algo que no le gustaba, conocía esa forma de caminar de sobra, además de ese cabello rojo zanahoria. Aquello no presagiaba algo bueno y él no quería que aquella hortaliza andante interrumpiera sus planes con ella, no hacía falta leerle la mente para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, aquel tipo era tan predecible como un niño que se deja solo en una dulcería.

Lo siguió sigilosamente, como lo hacía en antaño y se quedó en las sombras, escuchando atentamente la conversación, hasta aquel momento Hermione estaba controlando la situación y dejaba muy en claro donde estaba el zanahorio en su vida, se rió internamente cuando ella lo dejó en una zona peor que la zona de amistad, de la zona de familia nunca saldrás victorioso

**-¡PERO ESA ES TU OPINIÓN, NO LA MIA!-**

Esa fue la alarma para Hades, salió de su escondite y tomando al muchacho del cuello de su camisa, lo apartó lejos del cuerpo de la castaña y la acercó a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con su brazo

**-¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de imbécil?-**dijo con voz calmada, pero obviamente enojado**-Ella ya te ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada más contigo, déjala en paz-**

**-¡QUE TE METES TU!-**gritó Ron**-¡ESTE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-**

**-Claro que lo es-**dijo Hades mirándolo de forma petulante**-Ella es mi novia-**

Él se rió cuando vio la mandíbula del pelirrojo abrirse de sobremanera para luego boquear como un pez fuera del agua

**-Pero…pero…-**Ron no podía creerlo**-No, esa es una mentira ¡NOSOTROS TERMINAMOS HACE POCO!-**miró a la chica**-¡ERES UNA PUTA HERMIONE!-**

**-¡RONALD WEASLEY, NOSOTROS TERMINAMOS HACE AÑOS!-**dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo**-¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA!-**

**-ESO ES LO QUE ERES, SI NO LO FUERAS, ESTARIAS CONMIGO Y NO CON ESTE…ESTE IMBECIL QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER ESTA NOCHE-**Ron miró con odio al pelinegro**-No crean que pasó desapercibido su espectáculo de hace un rato, los ví a los dos, que bajo haz caído Hermione, follando con tu desconocido en medio de un local-**dijo con especial odio a la chica**-No eres más que una…-**

El golpe fue rápido, limpio y lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle sangre al idiota pelirrojo e irritarle la piel al pelinegro

**-No le hables así a ella-**siseó Hades lleno de odio**-Que tú seas un voyerista de mierda no es nuestra culpa ¿Qué buscabas Weasley, unirte a la diversión? Lástima, yo no juego en tu grupo-**

Ron se levantó y limpió la sangre que caía por su labio, para luego intentar golpear al supuesto novio de Hermione, aquel último comentario había hervido su sangre, él no era homosexual y ¿Un trio con él? Ja, no lo creo, primero besaba el trasero que alguna de las criaturas de Hagrid antes de estar en algo con aquel sujeto. Dirigió su golpe a la enorme nariz ganchuda de él, era el objetivo más fácil, pero aquel golpe lo dejó aturdido, si él estuviera lo suficientemente despierto, ese golpe de seguro lo hubiera noqueado

**-Eres tan lento-**dijo Hades tomando el puño del pelirrojo que estaba a 10 cm desviado de su rostro**-Y con una pésima puntería, creo que debes pedir el ADN a cada mujer que llegue con un supuesto hijo tuyo, tal vez recibiste ayuda Weasley-**

La furia del pelirrojo creció aún más y una vez más volvió a golpear al sujeto que acompañaba a Hermione, Hades se reía como un niño mientras esquivaba y esquivaba los golpes que el pelirrojo intentaba propinarle, aquello era divertido y más porque el idiota creía que podía golpearlo alguna vez

**-Deja de perder tu tiempo-**dijo Hades**-Esto solo te hace caer más bajo-**

**-Tu no entiendes-**dijo Ron jadeando por cansancio**-¡YO LA AMO!-**

**-Mira lo patético que te ves, rogando por amor-**Hades lanzó lejos al pelirrojo**-Entiende, ella no quiere nada más contigo, solo acéptalo-**

**-Oh claro, para que te vayas a follar con ella-**Ron se acercó a la castaña**-Solo recuerda Hermione, de mí no te libraras tan fácil-**

**-Ya me cansaste-**Dijo Hades tomando al pelirrojo del cuello de su ropa y levantándolo del suelo**-Tengo una paciencia limitada, pero tú ya la acabaste-**Ron intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Hades era más fuerte que él**-Quédate quieto…-**

**-Suéltame maldito…ya verás cuando…-**

**-**_**Obliviate**_**-**susurró el joven apuntando a la cabeza del pelirrojo

Ron dejó de moverse inmediatamente y fue en ese entonces que Hades lo quejó caer con toda la delicadeza que tiene un saco de papas al ser tirado al suelo. El chico guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego limpiándose un polvo imaginario de sus manos se volteó a ver a la castaña

**-¿Estas bien?-**se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente su rostro

**-Sí, gracias-**respondió Hermione mirando al chico**-Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto-**

**-Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con idiotas, Malfoy prácticamente vive conmigo-**

Hermione rió y tomó las manos de su acompañante percatándose del pequeño raspón que tenía entre sus nudillos

**-Te lastimaste por mi culpa-**

**-Oh genial, ahora tendré SIDA, estuve en contacto con la sangre de ese idiota-**La risa de ella le sacó una sonrisa al joven**-Pero vale la pena si así puedo escuchar tu risa-**

**-Eres un tonto-**dijo ella, ya un poco más calmada**-¿Qué pasará con...?-**

**-Despertará en algunas horas y pensará que estuvo tomando hasta desfallecer, no es como si en un bar como este los jóvenes no hicieran ese tipo de cosas-**

Hermione lo miró asombrada y a la misma vez fascinada, hacer ese tipo de magia era muy difícil, ella solo había conocido a una persona capaz de lograr aquello… y pensar que ahora había alguien que poseía las mismas habilidades…

**-Hades…-**dijo la chica

**-¿Si?-**

Fue Hermione quien empezó todo esta vez, deseaba al chico en esos instantes, tomó el cuello de su chaqueta y poco a poco lo fue arrastrando al baño de mujeres, quería recordase que aquel chico era real y no una vil y cruel ilusión, quería asegurarse que aquello era real.

Hades no se resistió cuando ella lo llevó al baño y cerró la puerta con magia, es más, fue él quien la ayudo a buscar su varita para luego poder besarla con toda el hambre que tenía contenida desde hace rato

**-¿Eso quiere decir que esto es la tercera cita?-**la castaña rio ante aquel comentario**-¿O es una forma de agradéceme por sacarte semejante alimaña?-**

**-Esta es la forma de demostrarte que estoy loca-**dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos**-Prácticamente, me voy a tirar a un desconocido-**

**-Te veo muchas veces a la semana-**dijo el chico bajando las bragas muy lentamente por las piernas de su compañera**-Y ahora, me encantaría verte más seguido-**

Ella se mordió el labio y Hades aprovechó aquello para tirar del inferior con sus dientes, ganando la aprobación de Hermione con un gemido de placer, mientras que su cadera era rodeada por las piernas de ella. Él creyó necesario un punto de apoyo y llevó el pequeño cuerpo de ella a la pared más cercana, dejando el claro lo muy excitado que estaba por aquella situación. Hermione siguió besándolo hasta que sintió como su vestido era subido y su centro era atacado por dos dedos intrusos, sus labios se apartaron de los del chico para dejar escapar un largo gemido que hizo reír a muchacho

**-Eres muy sensible ¿Acaso nunca te han follado bien?-**

Ella bajó la cabeza…si él supiera la respuesta

**-Mmmm, tal vez yo pueda arreglar aquello-**

Hades bajó sus labios hasta el pequeño escote del vestido de Hermione y con los dientes comenzó a raspar la zona sobre sus pechos, hincando un poco los dientes cada vez que ella tironeaba de su cabello. Hermione quería tocar más, participar y darle el mismo placer que él le estaba proporcionando, dejó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y comenzó a retirar la chaqueta del él. Le fascinó el aroma de su colonia, tanto así que acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él

**-Hades…-**jadeó la chica cuando él tocó su clítoris al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su pezón con los dientes**-Hades…-**

**-Dios…estas tan…-**jadeó cuando Hermione retiró su bufanda del cuello y los labios de ella comenzaron a succionar la piel marcada con tinta**-Hermione…-**

Hades cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de la chica sobre la piel de su cuello, aquello zona era muy sensible, siempre había sido su punto débil, pero desde aquel día…era mil veces peor

**-Dios…-**Hades se apartó un poco de los pechos de ella para poder controlarse, lo cual fue mala idea, ya que la sola visión de ella lo encendió como mil demonios**-Mierda…estoy tan caliente-**

Ella rodeó más la cintura de él, acercando su centro a la creciente y palpitante erección que el joven estaba presentando

**-Te deseo tanto Hades…-**dijo Hermione llevando sus manos al cierre del pantalón del muchacho**-Por favor…-**

**-Merlín…-**dijo mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella y Hermione respondía jadeando cerca de su oído**-¿Quieres que esté dentro tuyo?-**

**-Si…-**suspiró Hermione con sus últimas fuerzas, conteniendo el orgasmo que el chico le estaba provocando solo con su voz, sus besos y sus dedos

**-Yo también lo deseo-**

Terminó de bajarse los pantalones y guiado por la mano de Hermione, entró en ella de una sola estocada. Él quería poseerla, En aquel instante, Y lo hizo.

Cuando Hades estuvo bien a dentro, gimió por el solo hecho de sentir que todo aquello era perfecto. Bajo un poco sus ojos para ver el lugar donde se unía con la castaña y volvió a gemir.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, aquella sensación era perfecta, él la llenaba de una forma extraordinaria, como si en verdad fuera la pieza que le faltara. Bajó la vista, ella también quería ver lo perfecto que sus cuerpos habían encajado.

Él se dejó llevar por la solo imagen de su piel entrando en ella tan fácilmente, en la sensación cálida que ella le entregaba y en los dulces gemidos que Hermione le entregaba cada vez que él entraba bien a fondo, aquellos sonidos eran música para sus oídos, el choque de su piel, la respiración trabajosa de ambos, la forma en que ella gemía su hombre, como lo apretaba en su interior

**-Hades…Hades…-**

Su mente comenzó a volar, recordando un viejo suceso, sacudió su cabeza y apretando el trasero de la joven, la apretó más contra él, dejando que ella se corriera

**-¡HADES!-**

Las voces, las imágenes de antaño volvieron a colarse en su mente, pero él quería borrarlas, aquello no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no con ella…justamente, con ella

Levantó el mentón de la joven y buscó sus labios, la besó con fuerza, juntando su lengua con la de ella, apoderándose de su sabor, encontrando un viejo recuerdo…él no quería aquello

**-Di mi nombre-**jadeó él**-Anda…dilo Hermione-**

Hermione siguió jadeando cuando él volvió a arremeter contra su cuerpo con una fuerza que hizo que temblara hasta las células de sus cabellos. Hades abrió un poco más sus piernas y mirándola a los ojos, entró enteramente en ella

**-Hermione…-**jadeó el chico, entrando con fuerza**-Hermione…-**

Ella sintió como una nueva ola de calor amenazaba con salir que su cuerpo si Hades seguía tomándolo como lo estaba haciendo, ella apretó el trasero del chico con sus talones, queriendo que aquella unión nunca acabara

**-Hades…Hades-**

Él besó sus labios

**-Más fuerte Hermione-**dijo el en su oído**-Dilo más fuerte, no te escucho-**

**-Hades….Hades….-**

**-No te escucho-**

La chica gritó su nombre cuando su segundo orgasmo la invadió, acercó más su cadera a la de él y dejo que él la apretara fuerte contra su pecho mientras sentía como él se corría dentro de ella

**-Yo soy Hades Prince-**dijo el chico jadeando**-No existe nadie antes que yo-**Estaba claro que esa noche, aquel pelinegro estaba escuchando las voces de su pasado, voces que quería enterrar como alguna vez había enterrado a Severus Snape.

**NI INTENTE REGAÑARME POR EL RETARSO, NO ES MI CULPA, TENGO TRABAJOS Y PRUEBAS HASTA PARA REGALAR, ASÍ QUE NI LO INTENTEN**

**ADEMAS MI INTERNET NO ESTA MUY BIEN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO EL FIN DE SEMANA ESTA EL OTRO CAP, SI O SI**

**UN BESADO XERXES (EL ZOMBI) ELI**


	5. Chapter 5

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR :D**

**CAPITULO 5**

La respiración de Hermione era trabajosa, sus músculos pedían a gritos el tan necesario oxígeno para poder moverse de nuevo pero su cerebro le pedía estar quieta para así poder estar más cerca de aquel misterioso chico, Merlín bendito, acababa de tener sexo con un desconocido en el baño de un local nocturno muggle, ella acababa oficialmente de perder la cabeza. Acomodó su rostro más cerca del cuello del chico, cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en cosas lógicas, solo quería concentrarse en lo que había vivido, Hades había encendido su cuerpo de forma automática, bastaron solo un par de palabras para que ella estuviera al borde del colapso y solo un par de movimientos para que cayera en ese torbellino tan delicioso, aspiró su aroma… aquel toque de pergamino viejo y algo así como hierba húmeda, a ella le encantaba. Sintió al chico murmurar algo entre dientes que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero luego se encontró con sus ojos oscuros mirándola directamente

**-¿Estas bien?-**ella le respondió con un beso y rodeando su cintura una vez más con sus piernas**-Mmmm…creo que estas más que bien-**

El beso siguió hasta que Hades separó sus labios con un pequeño mordisco a la castaña, Hermione jadeó sorprendida y excitada ante aquella reacción tan salvaje del chico

**-Mierda…no hagas eso-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Estamos en un baño-**repuso Hades**-Y estoy demasiado excitado, si sigues haciendo eso, no podré controlarme y alguien probablemente venga a ver por qué demonios no se abre la puerta-**

**-Hace un rato aquello no te importó-**

**-Esto solo fue un rapidín-**dijo el chico mordiéndole la nariz suavemente**-Tengo muchas ideas en mi mente que quiero hacer contigo esta noche, si me dejas claro está-**

El corazón de Hermione latió rápidamente en su pecho, aquel chico quería pasar la noche con ella, toda la maravillosa noche. Había una parte de su mente que le decía que aquello era una locura, que apenas lo conocía y que aquella acción era sumamente peligrosa, pero la parte más traviesa de ella, aquella que no había salido en años le instaba a ir con aquel chico hasta el fin del mundo, además, si ya habían tenido sexo en aquel baño (uno increíble por decir lo menos) ¿Cómo sería estando en un lugar más privado? Aquel pensamiento solo hizo que el incendio en el cuerpo de Hermione volviera desde las cenizas, aunque ya tenía claro que Hades estaba más que dispuesto a apagar aquello

**-Mi casa queda cerca-**dijo Hermione**-Podemos ir caminando hasta ella-**

Hades negó con la cabeza

**-Vamos a la mía, ya le avisé a Malfoy que no se aparezca por ella hasta bien entrada la mañana-**

Aquello debía estar mal, nunca se debe ir a la casa de un desconocido, sus padres siempre se lo habían dicho, eso y siempre mirar para los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle, pero Hades no era un desconocido totalmente, aquel chico era dueño de una botica en el callejón Diagon, amigo de Malfoy y follaba como los Dioses (100% comprobado) aquel chico no podía hacerle nada malo, ya la había defendido del idiota de Ron, así que…

**-¿Qué estamos esperando?-**

Hades le dedicó una sonrisa sumamente sincera antes de besarla y ayudarla a acomodar su ropa y limpiarse

**-Solo espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo Granger-**dijo el chico pasando sus manos por la indomable melena de león en la cual se había transformado el cabello de Hermione**-Esta noche será grandiosa-**

La castaña lo miró a los ojos y dedicándole una pícara sonrisa le respondió

**-Quizás, sea yo la que deba preguntar eso en un par de horas-**

**-Será antes-**susurró en su oído el joven**-En un par de horas lo único en que dirás y pensaras será en lo bien que lo estamos pasando-**

El solo hecho se sentir su voz tan cerca al mismo tiempo que su rico olor, hizo que su centro volviera a latir de puro deseo, si Hades seguía así iba a recapacitar sobre ciertas cosas, la primera de todas, salir que aquel baño.

Salieron del baño por separado, primero ella y después él. Hades contempló el cuerpo de aquella hermosa joven, en la forma que se movía su cabello con cada paso, como se marcaban sus curvas bajo ese vestido de verano blanco, en lo suave que era su piel…su pie chocó con algo, distrayéndolo por unos segundos, con clara muestra de asco apartó el pie de Weasley de su camino y siguió avanzando, aquel mocoso nunca iba a aprender, pero eso podía significarle una excusa para seguir con sus bromas.

La siguió de cerca, sin apartar sus ojos de ella y sintiendo ganas de lanzar un avada a cada pedazo de inútil que se quedaba viéndola por más de 3 segundos seguidos, si, él lo admitía era un poco celoso, siempre lo había sido, pero era porque ella se merecía algo mejor que aquellos idiotas hormonados que miraban su trasero como un par de monos en plena época reproductiva, y en esos momentos, ella le pertenecía a él, siempre había sido así, lo sintió al instante en que entró en ella, era como estar en casa…en su antigua casa, aunque su antiguo yo nunca lo quisiera admitir _"Deja de jugar idiota, ella saldrá herida y eso no es lo que quiero" "Cállate, hace bastantes años tú hiciste algo peor" "Sigo siendo tú" _repuso la voz de su pasado _"Vete a chupar tierra con tus amigos en el cementerio vejestorio"_

**-¿Hades?-**_"¿Ves? Ella está hablando conmigo, no contigo"_

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Dónde queda tu casa?-**

**-Es cerca, podemos ir caminando-**dijo el chico sacándose la chaqueta y pasándosela a ella**-Hace un poco de frio, ahora vamos-**

Ella tomó la mano del chico cuando este iba a empezar a caminar, la electricidad los recorrió a ambos solo al colocar sus palmas la una sobre la otra, pero no se separaron, Hades apretó con fuerza aquella unión y la acercó más a su cuerpo _"Esto se va a ir de las manos pequeño idiota" "¡QUE TE DEN!"_ No, no iba a dejar que aquel sujeto arruinara su noche con Hermione, él no podía volver a salir esta noche, ya casi lo había arruinado en el baño, él no lo iba a volver a permitir.

La fría brisa de la madrugada hizo que fuera necesario más contacto entre ellos, cosa a la cual ninguno de los dos se negó, aun ante las protestas de un tercero escondido en la mente del joven. Ante cualquier comentario, Hades solo lo ignoraba, él ya había tenido su oportunidad y la había perdido, ahora era turno de Prince, que Snape se quedara muy quieto mirando fuera, como él manejaba la situación.

**-¿Vives solo?-**preguntó la castaña rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ellos

**-En teoría-**dijo el chico, doblando en una esquina**-Malfoy pasa 23 de las 24 horas del día en mi casa cuando no está trabajando o dejando descendencia esparcida por el mundo, además…-**miró hacia otro lado**-un gato se mete siempre a mi casa-**

**-Yo tengo un gato-**

**-No es mío, solo va y duerme todo el día cerca de la ventana, eso y se come la carne que queda sin protección-**

La castaña rio ante el sonrojo de aquel chico, si era un mago bien podía colocar un hechizo para que el animalito no volviera a aparecer, pero aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, él era dueño de un felino.

Volvieron a doblar en una esquina para luego encontrarse con un edificio pequeño, pero que a simple vista era muy acogedor. Avanzaron juntos a través de las escaleras, hasta detenerse en el tercer piso, Hades acercó el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo y dejó un casto beso en su frente para luego separarse a abrir la puerta

**-Adelante-**dijo Hades colocando su mano en la espalda baja de la castaña

Hermione entró con cuidado al pequeño lugar donde vivía Hades, avanzó hasta llegar a la sala de estar, que era en realidad la sala más grande de aquel sitio y desprendía el olor tan característico de Hades. Una pequeña encimera servía de división entre la sala y la cocina, mientras que a unos escasos metros más apartados, se podía ver la puerta del baño y de la habitación del joven; todo aquello era muy práctico y simple, perfecto para alguien como él _"O perfecto para un asesino serial"_ dijo la parte más dramática de su mente a la cual decidió ignorar.

Un grito de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió una húmeda lengua por su cuello y como dos grandes brazos la apretaban contra un pecho fuerte

**-Bienvenida a mi hogar Hermione-**susurró Hades**-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?-**

¿Por qué aquella pregunta la había encendido como el demonio? Oh si, ella lo sabía, era porque se trataba de Hades Prince y aquel chico tenía un don para ponerla en ese estado.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta el pequeño sillón de la sala mientras Hades tocaba con suavidad el contorno de su cintura y susurraba palabras que no hacían nada más que avivar el fuego que él mismo había iniciado, el pelinegro descendió hasta el hombro de la joven para depositar un dulce y travieso mordisco que hizo salir otro gemido de la boca de la castaña

**-El primer lugar es la sala-**dijo Hades subiendo por el mismo camino que antes había descendido**-el sillón de allí es muy cómodo, el espacio es limitado pero no por eso lo vamos a pasar mal-**

Ella sintió como las manos del joven se metían debajo de la falda se su vestido y poco a poco lo iban subiendo con una agonizante lentitud, como si su trabajo fuera provocar la Hermione por combustión instantánea, porque eso era lo que estaba logrando

**-Luego podemos pasar a la cocina…la encimera nos dará un ángulo perfecto-**dijo bajando sus manos por las piernas de Hermione**-Y para terminar…te mostraré mi cuarto-**los músculos de sus paredes interiores se apretaron a más no poder ante la sola idea de aquello**-Y allí te follaré lento y duro Hermione-**

Fue allí cuando ella entendió el verdadero poder de las palabras, no supo en qué momento se dejó llevar por aquel torbellino de sensaciones que Hades le había generado con la voz y si no fuera porque lo tenía detrás suyo, ella hubiera terminado en el suelo de aquel departamento

**-Mmmmm parece que te ha agradado mi idea-**susurró en su oído**-Eso me gusta-**

La volteó para poder mirarla a los ojos y la volvió a besar, rodeando su cintura con una mano mientras que la otra se aventuraba una vez más hacia su centro en busca de más estimulación, si, aquel chico la iba a matar, pero era una hermosa muerte

**-Hades…-**jadeó Hermione

Él la acercó más a su pecho y se dejó caer de espalda contra el sillón de su sala de estar, pero un quejido los hizo separarse

**-Miau-**maulló enojado el gato que había estado durmiendo antes de que ambos dejaran caer sus cuerpos

**-¡ALBUS!-**Dijo desesperado Hades**-Joder ¿Qué quieres gato loco? Pensé que te habías ido-**

El gato blanco los quedó mirando unos momentos con sus ojos celestes antes de ir a la encimera y señalar con sus patas una lata de atún abierta

**-Ni lo sueñes, ya te comiste una-**

**-Miau-**volvió a protestar el animal, quien en señal de hambre, golpeó con sus patas la lata

**-¿Si te alimento me dejaras en paz y te iras?-**

**-Miau-**

Suspirando, Hades se alejó del cuerpo de Hermione no sin antes besar su frente

**-Es un gato loco-**

**-A mí me gusta-**dijo ella mientras Hades iba a buscar la lata para alimentar al gato

**-Te lo regalo-**

Ante aquella respuesta, Albus frunció el ceño y movió sus bigotes de una forma que obviamente demostraba enojo, pero que desapareció una vez que "su dueño" le dejara la lata cerca

**-Come antes de que me arrepienta y recapacite sobre no ocuparte para mis pociones-**dijo Hades acariciando el lomo del animal**-Viejo loco-**

**-Miau-**el gato levantó su pata y acercó el rostro del joven hacia su hocico para lamerlo

**-¡Qué asco! ¡Albus!-**dijo tomándolo y caminando hacia la puerta**-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que tengo una cita? Ahora tengo olor a pescado por tu culpa, maldito gato loco-**abriendo la puerta, Hades dejó al gato fuera de su casa**-No te quiero ver hasta mañana ¿Entiendes?-**cerró la puerta**-Gato tonto-**

La castaña rió cuando lo vio limpiarse las manos y avanzar hasta la encimera para quitar ambas latas y limpiar aquel lugar

**-¿Y así no es tuyo?-**dijo ella levantándose del sillón**-Lo tratas como a una persona-**

**-Me recuerda a alguien-**dijo sin darle mayor importancia**-Sobre todo por ser un constante dolor en el trasero-** Él le sonrió antes de acercarse**-Iré al baño, tengo aroma a atún, puedes prepararte algo si quieres-**

**-¿Intentas engordarme y después comerme?-**

**-Te comería estando o no gorda Granger-**dijo avanzando hacia el baño**-Te ves deliciosa-**

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gritito cuando escuchó que cerraba la puerta del baño, maldición, aquel chico la sorprendía a cada segundo y si seguía así iba a terminar igual que hace un rato. Necesitaba distraer su mente, tal vez si preparaba algo, un café sonaba como buena idea.

Comenzó a buscar por la pequeña cocina, hasta dar con un gabinete donde él tenía guardada las tazas y las demás cosas, pero mientras sacaba las cosas con mágica, la figura del joven la distrajo de toda acción coherente.

Sus ojos recorrieron con sumo detalle el pecho del chico, aquellas cicatrices que alguna vez había visto y acariciado, no había forma de que fueran las mismas, porque entonces él sería…y él no podía…llegó hasta su brazo izquierdo y buscó lo que se suponía todavía debería estar allí. Aun cubierta con un tatuaje muggle, la marca tenebrosa sobresalía de aquella calavera y esa daga que obviamente era un intento (muy bueno, pero al fin y al cabo intento) de cubrir la serpiente ¿Entonces lo del cuello…? ¡Sí! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Era por eso que cuando pasó sus labios sintió la porosidad de aquel recuerdo, no era del tatuaje, aquello era la mordida de Nagini

**-¿Te distraigo mucho?-**dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda**-Puedo ayudarte-**

**-N…no-**

**-¿Estas nerviosa?-**ese olor… ¿Por qué?**-Hermione…-**dijo acercando sus labios detrás de la oreja

Bastó ese gesto, aquella caricia que solo él conocía para que Hermione lo reconociera, solo Severus sabía que aquel sitio era el indicado para volverla loca

**-Para…-**pero él siguió**-Detente…-**

**-¿Por qué?-**dijo tirando de su lóbulo

**-Severus…detente…-**bastó pronunciar aquel nombre para que él se alejara de ella.

**LO SÉ, AHORA VIENEN SUS MALDICIONES…NO SEAN MALAS PIEDAD A ESTA POBRE ALMA (?)**

**ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, GRACIAS A USTEDES VAMOS DE LA MANO CON EL PROGRESO (ME SUENA A CAMPAñA POLITICA)**

**EN FIN ME VOY A DORMIR, TENGO PRUEBA MAÑANA Y NO SÉ COMO ME IRA**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	6. Chapter 6

**ELI DICE: QUIERO MI CHARMANDER ¿PORQUÉ NADIE ME DA UN CHARMADER? PROMETO CUIDARLO BIEN, SERÉ BUENA MAESTRA POKEMON, LO JURO! NO, NADIE QUIERE DARME UN CHARMANDER?...SON MALOS TT^TT**

**CAPITULO 6**

Él se apartó como si la sola mención de aquel nombre lo quemara, paradójicamente la sangre que recorría todo su cuerpo se congeló. No, aquello no estaba pasando, Hermione no lo había llamado por aquel nombre, todo eso era una pesadilla, en cualquier momento su mente dejaría de jugarle esta broma y despertaría junto al cuerpo de la castaña luego de una excitante sesión de sexo, si, eso iba a ocurrir, no debía dejar que aquel sujeto le jodiera la noche. Snape le estaba cagando la noche eso era lo más seguro -_"Maldición, deja de ser tan idiota y reacciona ahora"- "Cállate, vete de una vez y déjame en paz"_ pensó Hades mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos -_"Estamos hablando de nuestra vida"- "Mi vida, tu ciclo ya se cumplió acéptalo de una vez" -"Yo soy tú"- "Mentira, tu estas enterado, olvidado…"_

**-¿Severus…?-**dijo Hermione algo asustada, acercándose al joven**-Severus, por favor…-**

**-No sé de qué hablas Hermione-**dijo él apoyando una de sus manos en la encimera**-Yo me llamo…-**

**-Ya basta de mentiras Snape-**

Hermione tomó el rostro del pelinegro y lo hizo alzar la mirada para así poder observar sus ojos negros, con cuidado, apartó los oscuros mechones de cabellos que caían por su cara para así poder ver a través de él, ella necesitaba respuesta, estaba confundida, muy confundida, pero estaba bastante segura que aquel hombre que estaba delante suyo, que había hecho vibrar su cuerpo era el mismísimo Severus Snape, pero entonces ¿Por qué se había hecho pasar por muerto?

**-Severus…-**

**-Está bien que me parezca a él pero esto Hermione es…-**

**-¡PARA DE MENTIR!-**

**-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO!-**repuso el chico enojado**-¿POR QUÉ LO HARIA? ¡ACEPTA QUE ÉL MURIÓ!-**

**-ÉL NO MURIÓ ¡LO TENGO FRENTE MIO!-**

**-OH POR MERLÍN…-**

**-¡COBARDE!-**Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de forma impresionante al escuchar aquella simple palabra, algo comenzó a revolverse dentro de él, algo que llegaba a ser incluso primitivo, aquella palabra funcionaba como un gatillo para sacar la parte más oscura de él. Severus podía ser de todo, menos un cobarde, odiaba esa palabra desde el fondo de su ser y nada ni nadie le iba a decir una mentira en su propia cara. Tomándola de los hombros con fuerza, miró a la castaña con odio al mismo tiempo que su voz salía como un siseo

**-Jamás me llames así ¿Entiendes?-**dijo mientras su respiración salía pesadamente, haciendo sonidos parecidos a resoplidos

**-Si no quieres que te llame así, entonces cuéntame la verdad Snape-**

**-¡YA TE HE DICHO…!-**

**-¡ENTONCES SI LO ERES!-**Dijo Hermione antes de que él pudiera continuar

Hades volvió a resoplar, ahora haciendo aquel ruido más audible para luego alejarse de ella para ir a buscar algo de beber -_"Te dije que aquello se iba a escapar de las manos"- "Tu cállate, si no fuera porque tú casi la jodes en el baño, nada de esto estaría pasando" -"Es de Granger de quien estamos hablando, claro que iba a pasar más temprano que tarde"- "Elijo tarde"_ repuso el chico -_"Pues ya es tarde para ambos" -"¿Qué sugiere el señor?" –"Déjalo en mis manos"-_ repuso aquella molesta voz, Hades sacudió la cabeza_-"PORFAVOR, ESTO ES IDIOTA, SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA"- "No, claro que no"-"Merlín, Lucius tiene razón, algunas veces soy tan insoportable"-_

**-No somos la misma persona, tú estás muerto-**declaró el chico

Hermione veía como Hades mantenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía una mueca muy dura en su rostro, como si estuviera batallando con algo realmente duro, algo a lo cual no quisiera enfrentarse. Vio como la mano que sostenía el vaso con agua que iba a servirse se ponía roja por la fuerza que generaba al apretar el vidrio con ella, hasta que, de un momento a otro este lo soltaba contra el lavaplatos para luego decir en voz baja

**-No somos la misma persona, tú estás muerto-**

Ella comprendió todo y, con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta aquel hombre, sabía que esto podía ser difícil y muy complicado, pero ella era una Gryffindor y se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, no debía tener miedo, ella sabía que aquel hombre nunca la lastimaría…o al menos no tanto como aquella noche

**-Severus… por favor-**dijo ella a sus espaldas**-No hay necesidad de que me mientas a mí-**

**-No entiendes-**dijo el joven volteándose para verla**-Nadie entenderá-**

**-Nadie lo hará si tú no lo explicas-**dijo Hermione acariciando su rostro**-Confía en mí-**

Tomando aire, Hades dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de derrota mientras apartaba sus ojos de la mirada maleada de la castaña _"Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró" _dijo el chico en su mente _"Sale ahora Snape y termina de joderme la noche". _La llevó hasta el sillón y dejando caer su cuerpo como peso muerto volvió a suspirar para luego indicarle con su mano a Hermione que se sentara a su lado, a lo cual la castaña obedeció un tanto dudosa, pero luego de ver la expresión de derrota en la cara del hombre, decidió que lo más sensato era no hacerlo exasperar más

**-Creo que…debes estar muy confundida ¿No?-**preguntó el cerrando los ojos, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el puente de su nariz**-Bueno, así me sentí yo cuando desperté en la casa de los Malfoy un mes después de la guerra-**

**-¿Cómo es que…?-**

**-Lucius-**dijo él de forma rápida**-Cuando salió huyendo del señor tenebroso, se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba y rápidamente fue a buscarme hasta la casa de los gritos porque sabía que allí me había mandado a citar-**

Las imágenes se colaron rápidamente por su mente, todas aquellas tan nítidas y a la vez tan surreales que nadie las creería, nadie excepto ella. Algunas veces hasta él creía que todo aquello que vivió fue una pesadilla y que, cuando despertó en aquella cama en la casa de los Malfoy, por fin podía apreciar la realidad, lástima que aquello no era así

**-Lucius me encontró medio moribundo…bueno, más bien dicho muerto, Narcisa se estaba dando por vencida, pero Lucius y Draco no lo hicieron, lo cual los llevó a mezclar una infinidad de pociones y hechizos en mi cuerpo hasta que la hemorragia paró y mis signos vitales se estabilizaron, pero admitámoslo, los Malfoy no se destacan mucho por tomar en cuenta los efectos secundarios de sus acciones-**Sus ojos se abrieron de forma repentina y de pronto fijó toda su concentración en su mano, como si aquella parte de él fuera totalmente desconocida**-Pronto Narcisa se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en mí y detuvo a aquellos dos idiotas antes de que me convirtieran en quien sabe que o quien-**

**-Ellos te…-**

**-Si-**dijo antes de mirarla por primera vez luego de todo ese lapso**-De alguna forma Lucius y Draco lograron rejuvenecerme-**

El silencio se instaló entre ellos ante aquella revelación, la mente de Hermione trabajaba a toda velocidad para procesar esa bomba que Severus le había soltado. Cerró los ojos y analizó todo aquello; sonaba tan irreal pero allí estaba él, vivo delante de sus ojos ¿Por qué no creerle? Su cuerpo nunca había sido encontrado y además aquella historia sonaba lo suficientemente convincente, ella sabía que él mantenía una estrecha relación con los Malfoy y no era de extrañar que se preocuparan por él "En Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos" ese era uno de los lemas de aquella casa

**-¿Qué pasó…después?-**dijo ella con la voz temblorosa**-¿Qué ocurrió?-**

**-No lo sé-**declaró él, pasando sus manos por su cabello**-Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente fueron las palabras de Draco "Tú no puedes morir así"-**Recordaba a duras penas las palabras de Lucius y su esposa, pero las palabras que aquel joven retumbaron fuerte y claro dentro de su cerebro medio adormilado, recordaba además como las frías manos del rubio tocaban con insistencia aquel corte que tenía en el cuello**-Después, bueno ya te dije, desperté en una de las camas de la casa Malfoy-**

**-¿No pediste explicaciones?-**

**-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-**Exclamó**-¿Qué harías tú si supuestamente haz muerto, pero misteriosamente resulta que estas vivo? ¡Y NO OLVIDES CON MÁS O MENOS 10 AÑOS MENOS! Obviamente, pedí explicaciones-**

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-¿Y bien qué?-**

**-Cuáles son esas explicaciones-**dijo la castaña un tanto enojada**-Creo que yo también merezco saberlas ¿No lo crees?-**

Él miró hacia otro lado, no quería que ella viera la vergüenza que sentía al contar aquello, pero como siempre Hermione Granger era una caja de sorpresas y un dolor insistente en su cabeza, ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos lo sujetó con firmeza para que no pudiera apartar su mirada una vez más

**-Dímelo, por favor-**dijo Hermione más calmada**-Severus…-**

**-Lucius dijo que yo no podía morir así-**dijo él con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza**-Que todavía me quedaba vida por vivir, que podía hacer una nueva vida-**

**-Y él tiene toda la razón-**

**-¡NO!-**Exclamó enojado**-¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡YO MORÍ ESA NOCHE! NO ES CON SNAPE CON QUIEN ESTUVISTE HACE POCO, FUE CON PRINCE, CON HADES PRINCE-**Se mordió el labio cuando sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, genial, esa noche iba a cerrar con broche de oro**-Snape murió…Yo…no soy él-**

A Hermione se le rompió el corazón al verlo así, tan devastado, tan triste…tan perdido. Soltó su rostro para luego envolverlo en un abrazo, lo sintió temblar cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el de ella y pronto sintió la calidez de una lágrima en su hombro, Snape estaba llorando, ella lo estaba viendo llorar, asombroso

**-¿Por qué?-**dijo ella en su oído

**-Quería una nueva vida-**dijo él enterrando su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre su hombro y el cuello de la chica**-No quería recordar mi pasado de mierda-**

Se apartó de la calidez que la chica le estaba ofreciendo para luego pararse frente ella, se limpió las furtivas gotas que habían abandonado sus ojos para luego tocar las diversas cicatrices con sus largos dedos. Ella observó como Severus recorría cada una de esas marcas con infinito odio hasta que llegó a la cicatriz de su cuello cubierta con el tatuaje de las serpientes, con un suspiro lleno de resignación apartó su mano y la alejó de su cuerpo con el puño apretado

**-Odio mi pasado, quise borrarlo ¿Qué tiene de malo? Todos tenemos algo que nunca queremos recordar-**dijo Snape mirándola como si estuviera dando una clase, volviendo a esa rutina profesor-alumna que por tanto tiempo compartieron**-Durante estos 3 años pude conocer lo que es la vida-**

**-No puedes olvidar tu pasado así como así ¡ES TU VIDA!-**

**-¿¡DE QUE VIDA ME ESTAS HABLANDO!?-**Se acercó a ella con un solo paso**-¿Es vida tener amos que te controlen a cada instante? ¿Sacrificar tu vida por un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe lo que hace? ¿Soportar los recuerdos de un padre abusador? ¿Recordar que por tu culpa murió tu madre y tu única amiga de infancia? Dime Hermione ¿Eso es lo que llamas vida?-**

Ella iba a contestarle, pero Snape siguió con su hemorragia verbal

**-Me alegré mucho cuando Lucius dijo que podía tomar este… "regalo" como una oportunidad para rehacer mi vida, elegí el nombre de Hades porque como dice la mitología Griega "Es el rey del inframundo, el que decide cuando las almas entran al infierno" Yo, ya había vivido un infierno en vida y ahora había burlado a la muerte, aunque fuera con ayuda-**él extendió sus brazos, para que ella pudiera ver una vez más aquel tatuaje de su antebrazo izquierdo**-Luego quise borrar mis marcas, la primera fue la que el psicópata me hizo-**tocó con cuidado la calavera y la daga que tenía dibujada con tinta**-Esa marca me condenó por muchos años y cuando la ví cubierta por algo tan sencillo como un tatuaje muggle, una alegría tremenda recorrió hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, la magia del señor tenebroso derrotada con algo tan simple como una máquina, tinta y una aguja, todas aquellas, cosas muggles ¿No crees que es la ironía más grande de la vida?-**acomodó su cabello, de tal forma que no taparan la visión de su cuello**-Luego, quise borrar esto, me dolió bastante pero valió la pena, la marca de Nagini es invisible para mis ojos…-**

Suspirando, se alejó del sillón y caminó hasta la ventana que daba a la pequeña terraza que poseía el departamento, El joven miró la luna y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo estremecer una vez más, el corazón de la castaña

**-Luego comencé a hacer las cosas que nunca hice en mi juventud, fueron dos años bastante…como decirlo "movidos"-**Severus movió su cabeza de forma negativa al recordar cada una de las experiencias que había vivido en ese tiempo**-Hubo un momento en que pensé que me parecía a Draco. Tenía dinero puesto que Lucius logró hacerse con el que me tocaba como heredero Prince y lo depositó en Gringotts a mi nombre, tenía libertad y bueno…había noches las cuales no las pasaba solo-**sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar que, exactamente porque había muchas noches las cuales no la pasaba solo, ahora estaba teniendo esa conversación con Granger**-Pero eran noches sin importancia, no buscaba algo más…solo eh bueno…ya sabes…-**cerró su boca antes de que soltara algo más estúpido y terminara de joderla esta noche

**-No te estoy juzgando-**dijo ella calmadamente**-Solo quiero saber por qué-**

**-Ya sabes por qué-**dijo él**-Solo quería una vida normal-**

**-Oh claro, es muy normal hacerse pasar por muerto para luego olvidar quien eres-**

**-Yo no…-**

**-Claro que lo hiciste-**dijo ella acercándose a él**-Olvidaste quien eras Severus, te camuflaste en este tipo. Todo aquello que me dices que hiciste siendo Hades Prince lo podías hacer siendo tú, no él-**

**-¿Qué otra opción tenía? Nadie me hubiera dado alguna oportunidad siendo Severus Snape, todos me hubieran juzgado, pero siendo Hades a nadie le importaba si me tiraba de un puente, a fin de cuentas ¿No es eso lo que hacen los jóvenes hoy? ¡DEJADLO SER, ES LIBRE, NO ES UN MORTIFAGO! ¡AQUEL JOVEN TIENE TODA LA VIDA POR DELANTE! ¿Pero y si es Snape? No, ese a aquel tipo tenemos que enviarle a Azkaban, es una manzana podrida que ya acabó con su vida estando en el bando equivocado-**Volvió a observar el paisaje nocturno que tenía al frente**-Entiende Hermione, se me dio la oportunidad de tener una vida nueva y la tomé, Snape murió, toda esa vida de mierda que llevé se murió esa noche-**

**-¿Me vas a decir entonces que nunca tuviste al menos un recuerdo feliz siendo Snape?-**

**-Ninguno-**respondió él sin vacilar

**-Entonces…tenía razón-**Hermione se alejó lentamente de él**-No eres más que un cobarde-**

**-¡NO LO SOY!-**Gritó furioso

**-¡SI LO ERES!-**dijo Hermione entre lágrimas**-¡SIEMPRE LO HAZ SIDO Y LO SERAS! ¡ERES UN COBARDE SEVERUS!-**

**-¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!-**

**-¡SI NO FUERAS UN COBARDE, NUNCA HUBIERAS OCULTADO QUE ESTABAS VIVO!-**

**-YA TE EXPLIQUÉ…-**

**-¡SI NO FUERAS UN COBARDE, NUNCA ME HUBIERAS DEJADO SOLA EN TU CAMA LUEGO DE HACERLO CONMIGO!-**Dijo la castaña llena de odio**-¡SI NO FUERAS UN COBARDE, ME HUBIERAS EXPLICADO TODO ANTES DE DEJARME ASÍ!-**Hermione se alejó de él**-Severus ¿Por qué me dejaste sola en mi sexto año? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-**

**NO SÉ SI ME MALDIGAN, PERO YO YA ESTOY PREPARADA :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A ALARMAS/FAVORITOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO**

**YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER NO? DECIDME SI LES GUSTA EN UN COMENTARIO :D SE LOS COMPENSO CON UN CAP NUEVO EL PROX FIN DE SEMANA.**

**UN BESASO BIEN ENORME Y LLENO DE AMOR XERXES ELI **

**PD: QUIERO MI CHARMANDER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿TRUCO O TRATO? JAJA RECORDAD QUE A CIERTA PERSONA LE GUSTAN LAS PALETAS DE CEREZAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ****CAPITULO 7**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la chica le gritó aquello, mierda, la estaba jodiendo de una forma excepcional esa noche, esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y se sentía mal, Severus siempre se había jactado de tener un plan para cada situación que lo ameritaba, su mente trabajaba rápido en situaciones estresantes o de suma importancia para su supervivencia pero ahora ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared, ella lo había descubierto y ahora, pedía explicaciones por algo que él siempre se recriminaría consciente o inconscientemente, su noche juntos cuando todavía era su maestro…

**-Hermione…-**la llamó con voz calma**-Hermione déjame explicarte…-**

**-¿¡PARA QUÉ!? YA NO SÉ SI CREERTE SNAPE-**Reclamó ella dándole la espalda**-Ya no sé…-**

Severus vio como el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione temblaba por culpa de los sollozos que intentaba ocultar sin mucho éxito, sintió una vez más el dejo de culpa, la estaba dañando cosa que por tanto tiempo había querido evitar. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó por la espalda, esperando poder calmarla. Ella dejó de temblar inmediatamente, pero Severus pudo sentir como las cálidas lágrimas caían por su rostro hasta impactar con su brazo, se maldijo una vez más por hacerle aquello a ella, justamente a ella y la hizo voltearse para poder verla a los ojos. Su rostro estaba teñido de un suave rosa producto del enojo y las lágrimas que caían sin resistencia, con cuidado limpió aquellos dos surcos con sus pulgares y luego sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, la besó.

Hermione quedó petrificada al sentir los labios de Snape sobre los suyos una vez más, no era la misma forma salvaje de unos instantes atrás, no, aquel toque podía ser categorizado hasta de inocente, era dulce, tranquilo y hacia pesar que todo estaba bien entre ellos…pero aquello no era así

**-¡NO!-**dijo ella apartándolo de su lado con un empujón**-¿Acaso pretendes seguir jugando conmigo?-**

**-Yo no quiero…-**

**-¡MENTIRA!-**

A Severus le dolía que ella pensara de él aquellas cosas, pero le había dado una infinidad de razones para pensar así, algunas hace ya bastante tiempo, otras en cambio, las había descubierto de forma abrupta esta noche, pero de algo estaba seguro, él quería que ella cambiara aquella perspectiva y lo iba hacer

**-Hermione, por favor escúchame-**demandó él**-Déjame explicarte-**

La castaña negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían una vez más de sus ojos, no, ella ya no iba a caer en la trampa de aquel murciélago, ya había caído muchas veces y cada vez dolía más levantarse

**-Solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una-**dijo acercándose a ella**-Yo…prometo que luego de esto…si no me quieres ver nunca más…lo entenderé-**tomó su mano y acarició el interior de su palma**-Pero por favor, déjame explicarte-**

**-¿Cómo sabré si no me estas mintiendo?-**dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos**-Si has podido engañar al señor tenebroso y a toda la comunidad mágica ¿Por qué harías la diferencia conmigo?-**

**-Porque todavía me acuerdo de la razón por la cual estuve contigo ese año-**ella lo miró sorprendida ante aquella revelación, no esperaba respuesta por parte de Snape**-Si lo crees necesario, podrás ver mi mente-**

Fue aquella última frase que terminó de convencerla, sabía que Snape nunca dejaría que alguien se metiera dentro de su mente, pero allí estaba él, dando aquel permiso como quien deja pasar a cualquiera a hogar

**-Te escucho-**

La llevó hasta el sillón de la sala y cuando ambos estuvieron lo más cómodo posible considerando la situación, él comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella

**-Tú… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese año…entre nosotros?-**Le bastó ver la mirada asesina que ella le estaba dedicando para darse cuenta que esa no era una buena pregunta**-No eso, si no todo, todo lo demás-**

**-Severus, a diferencia tuya a mí no me avergüenza lo que pasamos juntos-**repuso ella mordazmente

Genial, aquello estaba yendo de mal en peor y de peor a la misma mierda, suspiró he intentó pasar sus palabras por 20 detectores antes de soltarlas, lo único que quería en esos momentos era que ella entendiera la razón de todas sus decisiones, que no lo juzgara o que al menos le diera el beneficio de la duda

**-No me avergüenzo de lo que pasamos Granger-**dijo él suspirando**-Es solo que… en aquel tiempo nosotros nunca…-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tu alumna? ¿Por qué soy menor que tú?-**

**-Exacto y porque era un Mortifago, la mano derecha de Voldemort-**

**-Tú sabes que eso no…-**

**-Pero yo no quería que estuvieras en peligro por mi culpa-**dijo Severus**-Además ¿Qué futuro hubiéramos tenido nosotros dos? Claramente luego de un tiempo te hubieras aburrido de mí y tú hubieras partido con otro… quise ahorrarme ese dolor-**

**-Creo que no recuerdas porque acudí a ti-**dijo Hermione, denotando molestia una vez más

**-Claro que sí, fuiste a aprender Legeremancia y oclumancia-**dijo Snape mirándola fijamente**-¿Cómo podría olvidar que estuviste toda una maldita noche insistiendo hasta que tuve que aceptarte por las malas? Era eso o tenerte como un jodido mosquito por todo el curso-** La oyó resoplar y a él le causó cierta gracia aquel gesto, pero reprimió la pequeña risita cuando ella lo observó molesta

**-Quise aprender para…-**

**-Proteger a Potter, lo sé-**

Él había admirado aquella nobleza en la joven Gryffindor, sacrificar gran parte de su tiempo aprendiendo una magia bastante solo para defender San Potter, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era que hubiera acudido a él con todas esas sospechas que esos tres siempre tuvieron sobre su lealtad y sabiendo que él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer muy fácilmente, ya había tenido a Potter como alumno (obligado, pero lo había tenido) y sinceramente no quería perder el tiempo con otra persona, nunca se había dado cuenta de que con Granger nunca iba a perder el tiempo, había llegado a tal extremo que a él se le hizo imposible adivinar sus pensamientos…pero conocía sus gestos como la palma de sus mano

**-Tú sabes que sé defenderme sola, no tenías de que preocuparte-**

**-¿Y qué si lo hice?-**respondió él un tanto enojado**-Hermione, entiende, no era solo de los Mortifagos de quien quería cuidarte ¿Qué hubieran dicho las personas si se enteraban que entre tú y yo hubo algo mientras eras mi estudiante?-**

**-Diría que no tienen vida o cerebro suficiente para distinguir donde deben o no deben meter sus narices-**

Aquello no estaba funcionando, todo se le estaba escapando de las manos y para variar la estaba haciendo enfadar ¿Acaso Merlín se estaba empeñando en joderlo específicamente a él? ¿No le había bastado con joderlo cuando era Severus Snape? Al parecer la respuesta era obvia, sea como sea, a él siempre le iba tocar un poco de sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Hermione las imágenes de lo vivido en aquel curso comenzaron a volcarse furiosamente sobre otras vivencias, aquello comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza pero debía aguantar, no quería irse sin una buena explicación por parte de Snape. Quería creerle y ella en parte estaba de acuerdo en que él se merecía una vida mejor, siempre había pensado en eso, pero estaba dolida, aquel sujeto solo había reafirmado algo que ella había sospechado desde que había despertado sola, Snape solo la había utilizado para jugar y ella había cedido, no una, sino que dos veces

**-Yo…no quería lastimarte-**dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos**-Nunca quise-**

**-Pero lo hiciste-**

Él bajó la vista, pero luego se acordó de algo, lo había aprendido cuando ella había estado con él aprendiendo legeremancia. Tomó la mano de la castaña y muy suavemente, como si de un cristal delicado se tratara, comenzó a acariciar sobre los nudillos de la chica, aquella simple acción siempre la relajaba, él se había percatado de que ella lo hacía regularmente cuando se encontraba al borde del colapso y la primera vez que él lo había hecho, casi muere de la vergüenza por la clase de pensamientos indecorosos que había tenido hacia su alumna

**FLASH BACK**

"_Snape observaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su despacho como la siempre tan correcta sabelotodo de Gryffindor arremetía con toda sus fuerzas contra la puerta de su despacho y se paraba delante suyo con una pose que bien podía competir con las de McGonagall_

_**-¿Acaso no sabe golpear Granger?-**__dijo él levantando una ceja y conteniendo la risa al verla así_

_**-No se haga el chistoso conmigo Snape-**__lo señaló con un dedo antes de reprocharle__**-¡NO DEBIÓ HACER ESO!-**_

_**-Le dije que mantuviera sus barreras alertas a todo momento-**_

_**-¡Pero nunca pensé que leyera mi mente en la mitad de una clase!-**__los nervios comenzaron a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de la chica__**-¡Y lo peor de todo fue cuando por mi culpa Harry pasó a quemar la túnica de Ron!-**_

_**-No fue para tanto, usted está familiarizada a quemar prenda de vestir ¿O me equivoco?-**__dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, recordar aquella imagen le había alegrado el día_

_Pero su alegría terminó cuando la vio al borde de las lágrimas y pasando sus manos nerviosamente sobre ellas, tratando vagamente de tranquilizarse. Se levantó de su asiento y sin que ella lo esperara, tomó su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a tocar con suavidad la zona de sus nudillos 'Es tan suave' había pensado él en su interior '¿Cómo será…?' Agitó su cabeza para alejar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos_

_**-Calmase Granger, por favor-**_

_**-Lo siento profesor-**__dijo la chica sorprendida por el gesto de Snape__**-Es solo que…no, lo siento, no tiene importancia-**_

_Pero él ya lo sabía, a ella todavía le quedaba bastante camino por recorrer antes de que sus barreras mentales fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder repelerlo, la causa de sus lágrimas era un tonto pelirrojo que no sabía lo idiota que era por cambiarla por una sanguijuela como lo era Brown"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hermione lo miró asombrada, ella no pensaba que recordara aquel gesto, su enojo inicial se dispersó un poco y en su rostro de esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que fue creciendo cuando él tocó con la yema de sus dedos el interior de su palma, provocándole pequeñas cosquillas en su interior hasta que su temple no dio más y soltó una pequeña carcajada

**-Me gusta escucharte reír-**dijo Snape, pero luego se acordó de que no era momento para decir aquellas cosas, bajó su cabeza y miró al suelo distraído intentado recuperar el hilo de la conversación**-Bueno yo…esto…es que…-**

Ella volvió a reír, podía recordar perfectamente la vez que había puesto a Snape tan o más nervioso que ahora y era por una situación muy parecida a la de ahora

**FLASH BACK**

"_Ella dejó caer su cuerpo al piso con toda la gracia que tiene un saco lleno al caer, estaba agotada mentalmente y ahora el piso le parecía la mejor cama del mundo_

_**-Hoy fue un buen avance Granger-**__La voz de Snape le retumbaba por toda la cabeza__**-Logró mantener sus barreras por 5 minutos aproximadamente-**_

_**-Y gracias a eso, ahora tengo el cerebro fundido-**__respondió ella colocando su rostro contra el frio piso del despacho de Snape__**-Creo que la cabeza me va a estallar-**_

_Escuchó los pasos de Snape hasta que él quedó a su altura, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que ahora veía doble, un grito salió de su garganta ante tal sorpresa_

_**-¿Y ahora qué?-**__preguntó el un tanto irritado por el grito de ella_

_**-¡VEO DOBLE!-**__Exclamó__**-¡COMO SI PUDIERA CON UNO!-**_

_Snape negó con la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo_

_**-Creo, Granger, que necesita aire fresco…eso y dejar de juntarse con tanto idiota-**_

_**-Desde que estoy teniendo estas clases, ya casi no veo a mis amigos, solo a usted-**_

_**-La idiotez de sus amigos se le está pegando Granger-**__repuso él una vez más__**-Y ahora estoy corriendo el riesgo que ella se adhiera a mí-**_

_Ella rió ante el comentario de Snape, aquel hombre frio y huraño estaba bromeando con ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y aunque la broma iba dirigía a sus dos mejores amigos, el simple hecho de que él mostrara ese lado ante ella le había demostrado que él era una persona como cualquier habitante del castillo_

_**-Tiene una linda risa-**__dijo él sin pensarlo, pero pronto se percató de lo traicionera que podía ser su boca__**-Bueno…yo…esto…-**_

_Ella volvió a reír ante el nerviosismo de su profesor, ante lo cual se ganó un resoplido y un ensayo de 2 metros del 'Porque no debo reírme de mi profesor en su cara' para el siguiente día"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Severus levantó la vista y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la castaña, esperó el rechazó pero nunca llegó, en cambio recibió el agradable peso de Hermione sobre su pecho, con su brazo libre la acercó más a él y acomodó su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica, aspirando el dulce y suave olor de ella que no había cambiado aún pasado los años, aquello nunca lo iba a borrar de su mente, ni muerto

**-Me gusta estar así-**

**-¿Piensas que si yo hubiera aparecido vivo hubiéramos hecho esto?-**dijo él con cautela

**-Si-**respondió ella pegando su oído al pecho del joven para poder escuchar sus latidos

Se quedaron el silencio pensando cada uno en su propias cosas hasta que Hermione tocó son sus dedos una de las tantas cicatrices de Severus. Ella se apartó unos centímetros para así poder verlas mejor. Allí justo debajo del ombligo había una fina línea que ella sabía terminaba cerca de la ingle del hombre ¿Cómo olvidarlo si ella misma curó aquellas heridas cuando lo encontraba tirado en su despacho sangrando luego de ir a ver a aquel psicópata? Hermione conocía como la palma de su mano todas aquellas marcas que Snape poseía, pero si él quería borrarlas ¿Por qué las mantuvo y no las cubrió como las otras?

**-Porque no quería…no quería olvidar…que si hubo alguien que se preocupó por mí-**respondió apenado

**-Pensé que querías borrar todo-**sus dedos pasaron a la siguiente, una que surcaba todo el hueso de la cadera**-Borrar tu pasado-**

Severus volvió a bajar su cabeza, no quería admitirlo en voz alta pero cuando aquel muggle iba a tapar todas aquellas heridas, él se había arrepentido por que una voz más allá de él le estaba diciendo que aquello era un error. Había intentado en varias ocasiones, pero todas y cada una de ellas terminaron en lo mismo, con él sentado y desvestido de la cintura para arriba con una aguja a menos de 1 centímetro de distancia de su piel

**-Simplemente no pude hacerlo-**

Ella suspiró aliviada de cierta forma, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado que Snape se podría tatuar, y se le hacía aún más inconcebible que la tinta arruinara aquel hermoso pecho. Se acomodó en sus piernas, quedando a horcajadas y siguió delineando aquellas viejas heridas hasta que llegó a una que estaba sobre el corazón del muchacho, donde hace poco había descansado su cabeza. Sus ojos de abrieron como platos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

**-Yo me acuerdo de esta-**dijo ella tocando aquella herida con delicadeza

**-Yo igual-**respondió él viendo su pecho**-Fue la noche en que lograste leerme la mente-**

**FLASH BACK**

"_Ella siguió esperando aun cuando él le pidió hasta el cansancio que se fuera de su despacho, Hermione no iba a estar tranquila hasta verlo sano y salvo con sus ojos. Ella todavía no lograba entender la verdadera causa por la cual Snape se arriesgaba tanto, tenía miedo de que algún día el profesor Dumbledore llegara diciendo 'El profesor Snape ha fallado en su misión' aquella idea recorría su mente constantemente cada vez que él se iba, cada vez que era llamado. Habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que su marca comenzó a arderle y habían dejado sus lecciones paradas, 4 horas en las cuales el alma de Hermione estaba colgando de un hilo._

_Escuchó como alguien avanzaba hasta la puerta del despacho y abría la puerta, fue a esconderse detrás del escritorio, aquella persona podía ser el director y no quería darle explicaciones del porque estaba de madrugada en los aposentos privados de su profesor de pociones. Se quedó muy quieta sin hacer ruido hasta que sintió el duro golpe de un cuerpo contra el piso, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite y lo que vió hizo que su sangre se helara_

_**-¡Profesor!-**__exclamó acercándose a él__**-¿Pero…pero…?-**_

_**-Usted…no debería…-**__Ella lo silenció con uno de sus dedos_

_**-No debe hablar-**_

_Observó las marcas de sangre que tenía por las manos y la cara, pero se percató de una gran mancha sobre su siempre limpia levita y el cuello de la camisa ¿Qué le había hecho ese imbécil?_

_**-Tengo que hacerlo-**__dijo con las manos temblorosas mientras lo desvestía_

_**-No…Granger…-**_

_**-Silencio-**__dijo ella abriendo la camisa con cuidado_

_Pero se sorprendió al ver aquellas heridas, aquel desgraciado había estado innovando con los hechizos que utilizaba con sus 'servidores', esas heridas no pertenecían a la maldición cruciatus, era de otra igual de peligrosa pero ella no era muy adepta a las Artes oscuras y definitivamente no sabría cómo reconocer aquella marca que estaba sangrando a mares_

_**-No es…nece…sario-**_

_**-¿Qué fue esta vez?-**__dijo intentando limpiar las heridas__**-Dígame, por favor-**_

_**-No-**_

_Aquel hombre era imposible aun medio moribundo, si tan solo pudiera…si ella lograba sanarlo, luego iba a ser mujer muerta_

_**-Será a las malas entonces-**_

_No quería hacerlo, pero él no le dejaba opción, tomó con delicadeza su cabeza y apuntó su varita a su sien y con voz suave susurró_

_**-Legerement-**_

_Se adentró a su mente, pero las barreras mentales de ese hombre eran indestructibles, casi impenetrables aun en ese estado pero él no le iba a ganar, ella era una Gryffindor y no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente. Siguió insistiendo hasta que escuchó el gruñido de Snape y pudo adentrarse completamente en aquella mente, buscó y cuando logró encontrar lo que había sucedido, las lágrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas_

_**-Sectusempra-**__dijo casi en un susurro antes de ir a buscar las pociones y objetos necesarios para sanarlo, aun ante las objeciones de él."_

**FLASH BACK**

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, mientras Snape tomaba las manos de la castaña para poder entrelazarlas con las suyas, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero debía soltarlo antes de que aquella atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad que se había generado se esfumara. Acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó su nariz con la de ella, Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una pregunta junto con un suspiro

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

**-Tenía miedo-**dijo sin vergüenza**-Miedo a que te arrepintieras, a que no quisieras verme-**

**-En realidad no quise verte…pero fue porque me dejaste-**

**-Tenía que hacerlo, la guerra y todo eso-**

**-Hubiera entendido-**dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas**-Y lo sabes…yo…-**

**-No quería que estuvieras amarrada a mí-**acercó las manos de la joven a sus labios**-Debías hacer tu vida con alguien mejor-**

**-No he estado con nadie más en todo este tiempo, con Ron…nunca pude…no, fue imposible-**

Él la miró avergonzado, le hubiera encantado dar la misma respuesta pero lamentablemente aquello no era así, como Hades se había puesto igual que un crio hormonado los primeros meses y más tarde, eran las competencia con Draco de "Quien pasa más tiempo con abstinencia"

**-¿Por qué?-**Fue el tiempo de él para preguntar

**-Por que seguía pensando en tí-**

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma extravagante y exagerada ante aquella respuesta, pensar que durante tanto tiempo aquella jovencita pude serle fiel aun con aquel acto tan cobarde que él había hecho generó un gran dilema dentro de él _-¿Vas a sacrificar tu libertad, no mejor dicho MI LIBERTAD porque ella estuvo de monja hasta que aparecimos?-_ la voz de su 'presente' hacia ruido dentro de su interior, uno que quería dejar de oír, pero que le causaba grandes temores

**-Entonces ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo en el bar? ¿Por qué estuviste con Hades?-**

**-Porque sabía que eras tú-**

**-Mentira-**dijo carcomido por las inseguridades_-Ella gimió y jadeó mi nombre, Hades la llevó al mismo infierno y paraíso en ese instante-_

Exacto, todas aquellas sonrisas que ella le había dedicado eran para el chico que estaba al lado de Malfoy, el chico de la botica, el que no poseía pasado, el chico que se le quedaba mirando cada vez que iba a su tienda y la espiaba disimuladamente para saber que iba a hacer, como estaba, aquel que se pasaba horas y días intentando olvidar el recuerdo de una noche que no había pasado nunca, intentado olvidar algo de lo cual Snape nunca quiso deshacerse y que lo llevó hasta este punto. Hades nunca quiso acercarse a ella, siempre fue Snape quien lo llevaba a ella, aquel sujeto era un masoquista de mierda, pero entonces ¿Por qué el corazón del muchacho latió tan rápido cuando ella gimió su nombre? No, Hades no podía enamorarse de ella, solo Snape se enamoraba, Hades sabía que el amor solo traía complicaciones y por eso solo prefería las relaciones de una noche…hasta que llegó ella al bar y complicó todo

**-Te interesaste en Hades, en mí no en él-**dijo alejándose de ella**-Admítelo-**

Ella ya no podía más, quería tener a Snape de vuelta pero cuando pensó que lo estaba logrando su otra personalidad volvía a salir a la luz. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó al joven Snape

**-No fue así, te vi a ti Severus ¡A TÍ!-**ella tocó las suaves mechas de oscuro cabello que enmarcaban su rostro**-¿Por qué te ocultaste? ¿Por qué?-**

**-Lo único que quería era que te enamoraras de mí-**dijo él casi al borde de la histeria**-Pensé que siendo Hades…tú y yo…ahora podía darte algo estable, algo seguro…-**

**-Pero falso-**repuso ella**-Además nunca me hubiera enamorado de Hades-**

El corazón del joven pelinegro se rompió en miles de pedacitos las escuchar esa frase, ella nunca estaría con él, ni siendo Snape como tampoco siendo Prince

**-Entonces porque…-**

**-No puedo estar con él, nunca lo amaría-**Hermione tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos**-Hades es solo una copia, una sombra. Nunca podría estar con alguien quien no fuera la persona que amo-**acercó sus labios a los de él pero no los tocó**-Solo he estado con un hombre, solo he estado contigo Severus-**

Las imágenes de su pasado se arremolinaron rápidamente delante de sus ojos, todas y cada una, hasta que llegó a unas que lo hacían feliz, unas que aunque el joven Prince invirtiera todas sus fuerzas nunca iban a poder desaparecer, porque eran el único recuerdo feliz de Severus

**-Hermione ¿Recuerdas esa tarde?-**

**-¿Antes de que mataras a Dumbledore y me dejaras?-**

**-Exactamente-**la sonrisa que ella le dedicó hizo que el corazón de él latiera de forma frenética

**-¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Nosotros formamos nuestro futuro a base del pasado, sin pasado somos nada-**

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo dentro de él ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Otra vez iba a arriesgar la paz y tranquilidad de su vida por alguien más…pero esta vez valía la pena. Quizás ella tenía razón, quizás debía volver a ser Severus Snape y dejar la cubierta de Hades oculta en el baúl de los recuerdos pero todavía tenía que cerciorarse, estar cien por ciento seguro, ahora era la vida de Hades Prince la que corría el riesgo de desaparecer y el regreso de Severus Snape estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero ¿Cómo asegurarse de que aquello fuera lo correcto? Solo había una forma y aunque ahora no contara con un gira tiempo a su disposición había algo mil veces mejor, que con tan solo una acción transportaba su mente a lugares y tiempos remotos

**-Déjame demostrarte que todavía te recuerdo, que sigo aquí,-**dijo acercándose a sus labios**-Quiero volver Hermione ¿Quisieras ayudarme?-**

Hermione no dijo nada, solo terminó con la maldita distancia.

**ME HA COSTADO MONTONES ESCRIBIRLO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO NO SEAN MALITOS Y DIGAN QUE LES HA PARECIDO :C!**

**NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL, CREO QUE UNO CAP MÁS Y SERIA TODO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS, SIMPLEMENTE USTEDES SON UN SOL:D**

**VARITAS ARRIBAS, ME QUEDA UN MES ANTES DE LA PSU TT^TT DEPOSITEN SUS FELIX FELICIS A MI CUENTA POR FA**

**UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA HERMOSAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE, CON TODO MI AMOR:**

**CAPITULO 8**

"_La quedó mirando mientras ella reía a su lado, aquello estaba mal pero en esos instante todo lo demás le valía la misma mierda, sabía que no podía pensar así de ella pero se iba a dar el privilegio de al menos, pasar momentos agradables con esa muchacha. No sabía en qué momento Granger se convirtió en alguien importante para él y mucho menos esperó enamorarse de ella_

_**-¿Profesor?-**__ La voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero cualquier cosa coherente que iba a decir se fue a la basura cuando ella volvió a sonreírle_

_**-¿Qué pasa Granger?-**_

_**-Estaba como ido, me preocupé-**_

_Ella acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, colocando su cabeza sobre la cicatriz que estaba sobre el corazón de su maestro, Hermione se sentía sumamente cómoda pasando tiempo con él, aquella tarde era sin lugar a duda el mejor día de su vida, habían compartido toda la mañana practicando sus barreras mentales y leyendo la mente el uno al otro, ella había progresado bastante, Snape no podía leer ni el más mísero pensamiento en su cabeza y ella…bueno lo había logrado una vez, no todo podía ser perfecto, aunque este momento lo fuera._

_Snape pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de su alumna hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, el suave olor que ella desprendía lo volvía loco y a la misma vez, serenaba aquella oscura parte de él, aquella parte que le recordaba a diario que nadie lo necesitaba, si, Granger sacaba lo mejor de él pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Cuando ella se enterara de lo que tenía que hacerle a Albus nunca más iba a querer verlo, pero también caía la posibilidad de que ella lo entendiera, no quería perderla, menos dañarla y no había que ser tonto para darse cuenta que una traición dañaría a la joven Gryffindor._

_Era ahora o nunca._

_Mientras tanto en la mente de ella solo pasaba una cosa, lo bien que se sentía estando al lado de su profesor, si, ella ya había aceptado aquello que estaba sintiendo, se había enamorado de Snape sin querer, no era el infantil enamoramiento que sintió por Ron o el cariño fraternal que sentía por Harry ni mucho menos ese instinto casi maternal por Neville, no, aquello era algo mucho, muchísimo más fuerte. Aquello que la joven Granger sentía era Amor. Y debía decirle algo antes de que fuera tarde, no era tonta, ella sabía que pronto se iba a desatar la guerra y aunque confiaba ciegamente en él, tenía miedo que nunca más volviera a verlo; Snape estaba en una situación peligrosa, en una peor que cualquier otro…y ella se sentiría como la mayor cobarde del mundo si no le decía lo que sentía de una vez por todas, no quería llevarse ese peso a la tumba. Y este era el momento indicado._

_Merlín le diera su valentía Gryffindor en estos instantes._

_**-Granger yo…-**_

_**-Señor…-**_

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos y vieron como la sangre le cubría las mejillas al otro, dulce Merlín, habían hablado al mismo tiempo_

_**-Usted dirá Granger-**__dijo Snape acomodando un rebelde mechón de la chica detrás de la oreja de esta__**-Damas primero-**_

_Hermione tomó bastante aire, bien aquello no podía ser tan difícil, ella conocía lo suficiente a aquel hombre ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? ¿Qué la tildara de loca o le quitara puntos a su casa? Eso pasaba bastante a menudo, no la iba a sorprender, al contrario, él iba a quedar sorprendido_

_**-Yo…quería…bueno…esto…-**__comenzó a jugar con sus manos, al parecer aquello le iba a costar un poco ¿Dónde estaba el coraje Gryffindor en esos instantes?__**-Quería decirle…verá…yo la he…pasado muy bien con usted-**__sentía los nerviosos a flor de piel, Merlín la ayudase en esos instantes__**-Fue un lindo gesto…que almorzáramos juntos-**__ "Como una cita" pensó ella "Mi primera cita"_

_**-No podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado a su torre Granger, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted luego de todo lo que ha hecho por mí-**_

_La sonrisa de ella creció al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo_

_**-Snape verá…-**_

_**-Tiene algo-**__dijo él cortándola de repente__**-Aquí-**_

_Acercó su rostro al de ella y con ambos pulgares, limpió la pequeña mancha de crema que estaba en la barbilla de la joven mujer, su visión se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos maleados y luego en aquellos labios, no, él no podía cometer semejante locura…pero quería, aunque estuviera mal…_

_Su corazón se aceleró de forma desmedida a medida que se iba acercando a su objetivo, pero a unos escasos centímetros, se detuvo, no, no podía hacer eso ¿O sí?_

_**-Me gusta-**__dijo Hermione bajito acercándose a él__**-Me gusta y mucho-**_

_Fue ella quien posó sus labios sobre los suyos y para él fue como si el mismo cielo lo hubiera tocado, aquella caricia se sentía bien, más que bien, aquello era la mejor cosa que le pudo haber ocurrido. Él le gustaba a ella. Y ahora lo estaba besando. La abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo, no quería perder centímetros de ella, en esos momentos solo pasaba una idea por su mente, podía confiar en ella._

_Hermione se separó unos centímetros luego de besarlo. Aquello no podía ser cierto, debía estar drogada o definitivamente Snape había fundido su cerebro luego de tanta sesiones de entrenamiento, no era posible que él estuviera disfrutando de esa situación, tenía que cerciorarse y solo había una forma. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Snape, ahora pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, cosa que él le facilitó demasiado rápido. Sintió como las grandes manos de él le estaban recorriendo la espalda hasta llegar a la mitad de esta. Si, aquello debía de ser un sueño, pero por favor que nadie la despertara._

_Él siguió acercando el frágil cuerpo de su estudiante al suyo, aquello no era correcto él lo sabía perfectamente pero cuando quiso parar con esa situación las pequeñas manos de Hermione tocando bajo su camisa lo hicieron recapacitar. Se rio por lo bajo la sentir como los dedos de la menor batallaban por sacar completamente su camisa del pantalón, mientras que él estaba más ocupado en quitar la túnica de sus hombros._

_Aquello debía ser una broma. Pero le estaba pasando. A él. Y no iba a parar._

_Se separó de los labios de la chica para luego bajar a su cuello y dejar un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su oído para depositar un casto beso. Eso fue todo para ella. Hermione acercó su cadera a la de él y rodeó el cuello de su profesor, ella lo necesitaba ahora, más que nunca. No quería llegar tan lejos en tan solo una tarde, pero aquel gesto y toda aquella situación la habían vuelto loca, y los locos merecen ser tratados y curados. Comenzó a batallar con la interminable fila de botones que adornaba la vestimenta de Snape, aquellas cosas debían ir a la cárcel por impedir hacer su tarea pero a él, parecía divertirle como ella resoplaba por no poder sacarlo de su ojal, claro, como él podía tocar sus piernas o espalda sin algún impedimento._

_Ella mordió el labio de Snape cuando él volvió a su boca, rodeó su cuello y la cintura del hombre con sus brazos y piernas respectivamente, lo necesitaba y quería que él se diera cuenta de que aquello era urgente. Movió su cadera hacia adelante y comenzó a frotarse contra él. Fue todo para Snape, la necesidad de tenerla fue mayor que la pequeña parte de razón que le decía 'Para ahora, debes hablar con ella' luego podían hablar. Rodeando la cintura de la castaña con sus brazos, se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar a su habitación, para sí poder terminar esa hermosa tarde juntos"_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Él recordaba todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde, y paradójicamente aquello se estaba repitiendo, la forma en que ella se acercó a él, la forma en que lo estaba besando, tocando y hacia donde se dirigían. Severus no supo en que momento había comenzado a caminar hacia su cuarto, solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía volver a tener a Granger en sus brazos siendo él y no otro, si Snape iba a volver a ella, que fuera de la misma manera en que se había ido de su lado.

Abrió la puerta de una patada mientras Hermione se encargaba de martirizarlo tirando su cabello solo como ella sabía, de esa forma tan delicada que lo hacía gemir en la boca de la castaña, él amaba aquel gesto. Avanzó hasta que, como un crio torpe y hormonado, chocó con su propia cama…igual que la otra vez. Hermione rio ante lo similar que era todo aquello, pero sus risas fueron calladas cuando Snape volvió a besarla, esta vez con calma y explorando cada rincón de la boca de ella como si esperara encontrar algo nuevo; cerró sus ojos y dejó su cuerpo a disposición del pelinegro. Confiaba en él. Siempre había sido así, porque ella sabía cosas que él que otras personas no. Ella conocía a Severus Snape.

Snape acomodó el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione en su cama, sonrió al ver las mejillas de ella teñidas de rojo y al sentir la aceleración de su respiración. Ella se veía hermosa al igual que en su sexto año.

Extendió su mano para tocar el brazo de la joven y cerciorarse de que ella fuera real, se rompería a la cabeza a cabezazos si aquello resultaba ser un sueño además se lanzaría mil crucius solo por hacerse hecho ilusiones falsas él solo. Pero al recorrer la suave piel de la joven que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, entendió que todo aquello era real. Perfectamente real.

**-No has cambiado-**dijo él

**-¿Debería?-**

**-Yo lo he hecho-**respondió

**-Solo el exterior, pero yo sé que eres el mismo Snape de siempre-**

Snape le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que calentó el corazón de Hermione y otra parte más al sur de su anatomía

**-Creo que hay una sola forma de averiguar eso ¿No lo crees?-**dijo él acercándose a sus labios

**-¿Y cuál es?-**quiso saber ella rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos

**-Te haré el amor igual que en sexto año-**dijo él**-Todo será igual-**

**-Imposible-**

**-¿Quieres apostar Granger?-**dijo petulante**-Saldrás perdiendo, recuerdo todo…-**Las manos de él se colaron bajo la falda de su vestido**-Todo sobre ti-**Maldición si eso no era cierto, ella lo mataría por publicidad engañosa.

Severus comenzó a subir lentamente su falta mientras tocaba con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel de sus muslos sin llegar a rozar siquiera la unión de las piernas de la chica, quería volver a recorrer ese cuerpo como lo hizo en antaño, la haría vibrar de nuevo. Sus labios bajaron hasta llegar al escote de su vestido y tomando con los dientes la tela, comenzó a bajarla lentamente, acariciando de forma fugaz y sorpresiva la piel sobre su sujetador; aquello pechos que eran perfectos en tamaños y en forma, además de tener dos pequeños pezones que pedían a gritos ser jalados en sus labios

**-Severus…-**

Aquello lo encendió más, escuchar SU nombre y no uno ficticio, saber que ella estaba disfrutando con él y no con otro. Dejó las piernas de la chica para subir hasta sus caderas y de allí, comenzar a jugar con la cintura de sus bragas ¿Bajarlas o no? Podía romperlas pero…quizás en otra ocasión, ahora solo debía concentrase en una cosa, en una sola misión.

Hermione se retorció bajo el cuerpo de su ex profesor cuando las manos de este arañaron con suavidad la piel de su cadera al mismo tiempo que los labios de él tiraban por sobre su sujetador de encaje el duro pezón de su seno derecho, bendito Merlín, él en verdad de acordaba. Enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello negro de él y lo instó a moverse al seno desentendido cosa a la cual Severus no se opuso. Aquel hombre sabía bien lo que hacía y se acordaba perfectamente del cuerpo de ella tomó con sus dientes su duro pezón y su corazón brincó exageradamente cuando sintió el cálido aliento de este sobre su dura carne, joder, debía ser ilegal que la conociera tan bien y si seguía así, ella no iba a durar mucho más…quizás eso era lo que quería.

Él volvió a subir sus manos, quería volver a sentir la calidez de la piel de Granger contra la suya, tocó la piel sobre sus costillas y luego con su dedo corazón, comenzó a bajar el sujetador de la chica, rompiéndolo en dos cuando ya no tuvo paciencia con aquel pedazo de tela

**-Tenía broche por atrás-**dijo ella entre risas

**-Tu bien has dicho "tenia"-**

Bajó el maldito vestido por el cuerpo de la castaña, no quería tener más interrupciones mucho menos con aquello. Lo deslizó con calma por la piel de ella, como si de blanca nieve que se derrite en cuanto llega la primavera se tratara y cuando este llegó a los pequeños pies de Hermione, Severus lo lanzó lejos.

Se paró frente a su cama y vió a la mujer que ahora la estaba ocupando. Grandísima mierda, aquella visión le estaba causando un jodido dolor más al sur, sus labios hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de una respiración que intentaba controlarse, el cabello revuelto y una única prenda ubicaba en el lugar estratégico que en esos momentos lo estaba llamando…Dios, estaba sufriendo combustión espontanea

**-Tu ropa tiene que irse-**dijo él mirando sus bragas blancas**-Quiero verte-**

Ella apretó sus piernas por el tono de voz que él había utilizado ¿Sería igual que en el salón y la haría correrse solo con la voz? Ya sentía el calor recorriendo sus piernas y no dudaba que él pudiera hacer aquella proeza otra vez.

Severus avanzó lentamente al cuerpo de su pequeña ex alumna, tomó una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarla hasta llegar a su muslo, donde su aroma comenzaba a llamarlo. Acercó su cadera a la cara y con una lentitud demasiado diabólica para como ella estaba, pasó su lengua por sobre la ropa…El gemido que ella le brindó le recordó de lo mucho que había disfrutado aquella vez

**-Quítamelas…Severus por favor…-**jadeó ella acercando su cadera

**-Olvídate de aquello, las voy a ensuciar-**

Clavó sus manos en las caderas de ella y sin sacar su cabeza de donde estaba, comenzó a morder y succionar sus labios y clítoris por sobre su ropa utilizando sus dientes, labios y lengua para aquella misión. No tuvo que hacer mucho más para que Hermione se corriera fuertemente y sus jugos empaparan el encaje blanco que llevaba

**-¡Severus!-**jadeó ella levantando sus caderas

Él presionó su rostro contra el sexo de ella, no iba a permitir que aquello se perdiera, sería un desconsiderado. Utilizando su lengua, abrió lentamente su abertura y luego coló la punta de su lengua en aquella pequeña cavidad

**-Oh maldición…quítamelas…-**reclamó ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello del hombre**-Por favor…Severus yo no…-**

Él rio una vez más, amaba lo fácil que era hacerle perder la cabeza, la más inteligente de toda la escuela diciendo cosas sin sentido, él amó hacerle eso a ella y ahora, lo amaba más

**-No sé si quiera…se ven bien en ti-**dijo mordiendo su monte de venus sobre la tela**-¿En verdad quieres que te saque tus bragas?-**

El maldito cabrón estaba haciendo lo mismo que esa vez, calentándola hasta el mismísimo infierno…pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien para ser correcto y eso a ella le gustaba _"En Slytherin tienen cierto desdén por las reglas" _Eso ella lo sabía en persona

**-Quítamelas…-**jadeó ella sintiendo los labios de Snape subiendo por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus dedos hacían a un lado sus bragas**-Snape…-**

**-No creo que estés lista todavía-**dijo metiendo un dedo en su interior**-Mmmm, no, todavía no-**

Ella iba a morir si él seguía así. Y el muy bastardo todavía recordaba esos sucios trucos que había utilizado en su sexto año…pero ella igual. Dejó de jugar con sus cabellos y recorrió la espalda de Severus con la yema de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos al reconocer las viejas cicatrices y aprendiendo la ubicación de las nuevas, añadiendo las propias al pasar sus uñas como si de una gatita se tratara

**-Dios…Hermione-**jadeó Severus en su cuello

**-¿Quieres que sea igual?-**susurró ella**-Déjame hacerlo entonces-**

Volvió a pasar sus uñas por la espalda de él, hasta que retiró su rostro del cuello de ella y la quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de invertir la posición.

Aquello no era justo, él todavía estaba completamente vestido de la cintura para abajo, pero Hermione planeaba cambiar eso. Besó suavemente los labios de su ex maestro mientras sus manos desabrochaban tímidamente el cinturón que mantenía sus pantalones en su lugar. Tocó tímidamente su erección por sobre la tela y dejó vagar sus uñas

**-Maldición…-**jadeó él enterrando su cabeza entre las almohadas**-Hermione…-**

**-Me gustas Severus-**dijo ella acercándose a sus labios**-Todo este tiempo me has gustado-**

Lo besó lentamente, queriendo trasmitir todos sus sentimientos por medio de esa unión, era algo que ella había dicho aquel año pero que nunca tuvo respuesta…esperaba al menos ahora recibir alguna, aunque él hubiera dicho que quería que se enamorara de Hades, ella quería escuchar aquellas palabras de Severus Snape.

Dejó sus labios y comenzó a bajar por el blanquísimo cuello que él tenía, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos lograban bajar el cierre de su pantalón y se colaban bajo este. Se detuvo en el tatuaje que cubría aquella marca…que ganas tenia de poder besarla sin esa cubierta, pero aquello ya era parte de Snape…aunque lo hubiera realizado siendo Hades, la esencia de aquel hombre seguía impresa en todo lo que hacía y eso era lo que lo atrajo al chico sentado al lado de Malfoy. Repasó suavemente con la punta de su lengua y sus labios el contorno de ambas serpientes y cuando llegó a la unión de ambas, raspó la zona con sus dientes

**-Hermione…-**

La chica siguió bajando por el cuerpo de él hasta toparse con las viejas marcas de su pecho, aquellas que con tanto cariño había sanado, aquellas que formaban parte de Snape y que amaba tanto como a él…porque pertenecían a él. Tomó las manos del hombre y las llevó hasta sus labios, besó cada dedo mientras él la miraba sorprendido, más aun cuando los labios de ella bajaron hasta la marca tenebrosa que estaba camuflada en aquella calavera atravesada por la daga

**-Me gustas por lo que eras, eres y serás-**dijo ella volviendo a su pecho**-Te quiero-**

El corazón de Snape se aceleró más, cosa que ella pudo escuchar en estando sobre su pecho.

Los labios de ella descendieron hasta llegar al ombligo de chico, tiró de la piel de este agujero y él gimió al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cadera momento que ella aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones y tocar más libremente sobre el bóxer de él. Los dedos de Hermione delinearon la cintura de aquella prenda hasta que llegó a la vieja cicatriz que surcaba su cadera, sabia donde terminaba esta y, mirándolo como si fuera una niña inocente, bajó la prenda solo un poco para así terminar su recorrido

**-Oh maldición…-**dijo él**-No hagas eso-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-¿Y preguntas?-** dijo "enojado"**-Creo Granger que necesita que alguien le recuerde algunas cosas-**

Las manos de él se pusieron sobre las suyas y juntas, comenzaron a quitar la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de él. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y el color rojo volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, cosa que a él le pareció divertido y sumamente sexy

**-No deberías estar asustada-**dijo tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su cuerpo, presionando su dura erección contra la entrada de ella**-Prometo no lastimarte-**

Aquello caló hondo dentro de la muchacha, aquellas palabras las había dicho antes de tomarla por primera vez…y recordaba con mucha alegría lo suave y delicado que había sido, en lo atento y lo jodidamente caliente que él le demostró que podía ser al mismo tiempo.

Severus aprovechó el momento para besarla y volver a colocarla bajo su cuerpo, a la misma vez que le rompía las bragas con los dedos, ella le sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera

**-Yo…-**dijo acomodándose para poder entrar a ese cálido lugar**-Hermione…-**

Quería decirle algo importante, pero quizás, debería esperar hasta después, aquello podía joderle aquel bello momento que estaba teniendo, pero para que ella evitara especulaciones, besó sus labios y frotó su cabeza contra la entrada de ella

**-Severus…-**

Mierda, si, se sentía excelente volver.

Estuvo así por un tiempo, hasta que de tanto tentar a la chica, volvió a correrse con un sonoro gemido que a él lo encendió como el infierno, metió suavemente parte de su miembro y lo retiró cuando sintió que ella se arqueaba

**-¿Me quieres dentro tuyo?-**preguntó sobre sus labios

Ella no respondió, solo atinó a frotar sus caderas contra su miembro para que entrara de una vez, pero él la paró pellizcando sus pezones con fuerza medida

**-Respóndeme Granger-**Maldición, aquel tono y la forma en que lo dijo…

**-Si-**respondió apenada

Aquella mujer era la cosa más sexy que él conoció en su vida ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto de dejarla? Ahora no iba a ser igual…

Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para recordar lo bien que se había sentido la primera vez que lo había hecho con ella. Hermione se aferró a su espalda a medida que entraba más en su cuerpo, sintiendo que aquel vacío de hace años por fin era llenado.

**-Joder…-**gimió Severus**-Eres tan…oh…-**La miró a los ojos antes de comenzar a moverse**-Estrecha-**

Ella se mordió el labio cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma circular y con un lento vaivén que la encendía como el fuego. Pero pronto tuvo que dejar de hacer eso cuando Snape fue a reclamar sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraron en el beso que él había empezado.

Todo aquello era perfecto. Él recordaba perfectamente como había sido esa tarde. Y ella ya sabía cómo iba a terminar.

Severus tomó los pechos de la joven y los pellizcó muy lentamente, endureciendo aquella piel hasta convertirlas en dos rocas. Joder, él era una roca en esos instantes, pero todavía no, aun Hermione no disfrutaba lo suficiente. Inclinó un poco más su pelvis para así poder rozar su clítoris

**-Severus…-**jadeó ella clavando sus uñas en su espalda**-Seve…rus-**

A eso se refería.

Las piernas de ella lo obligaron a ir más rápido, entraba y salía de ella cada vez más veloz y cada vez, era más profundo…cada vez estaban más cerca. Él acariciaba sus pechos al mismo ritmo que entraba a su cuerpo y la besaba con la misma fiereza

**-Se…verus-**jadeó ella en su boca

Solo un poco más.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, cosa que no se pudiera diferencia donde empezaba uno y terminara el otro y moviendo su cadera de esa forma en que solo él podía, susurró detrás de la oreja de Hermione

**-Termina para mí Hermione, di mi nombre-**

Así lo hizo en cuanto el besó aquel lugar estratégico y volvió a entrar en ella en aquella posición

**-¡SEVERUS!-**

Él se dejó ir con aquella mantra, la abrazó con fuerza y se quedó quieto mientras su semilla entraba a su cuerpo.

Cuando la respiración de ambos logró tranquilizarse, Severus fue el primero en separarse unos centímetros del otro. Tomó la barbilla de la chica y con un casto beso en los labios susurró

**-Me alegra volver a estar contigo Hermione-**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D YA SABEN QUE ME GUSTA LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ¿QUE OS PARECE?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MUESTRAS DE APOYO, GRACIAS POR COLOCAR ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALARMAS, ME HACEN FELIZ**

**UN BESASO Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROX SEMANA**

**XERXES ELI**


	9. Chapter 9

**HERMOSAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP!**

**CAPITULO 9**

"_Despertó por el fuerte calor que sintió en su brazo izquierdo, aquella maldita marca le estaba ardiendo como el mismo infierno…y ahora debía ir a ver al mismo diablo. __Quiso __ salir de su cama pero luego recordó porque lo sentía más pesado de lo normal. Allí abrazado a él, estaba Hermione Granger durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en la cicatriz de su pecho. La quedó mirando, ignorando el calor que estaba sintiendo en su brazo, la había jodido, la había jodido monumentalmente y ahora nunca se perdonaría por lo que le había hecho a ella ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para dejarse llevar por el calor de la situación? ¿Acaso él no era un adulto responsable? ¿Acaso él no era su profesor?_

_Acarició el enredado cabello de ella y sintió el suave perfume que tantas veces lo calmó durante este año, pero lamentablemente ahora no tenía el mismo efecto. Sentía una tremenda culpa e ira consigo mismo. Ella era una niña…además no pudo explicarle nada de lo que iba a ocurrir esta noche._

_Ella iba a creer lo que todos ya creían de él. Que era un cobarde._

_Volvió a sentir el calor infernal en su brazo y esta vez no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte y pegó sus labios a la cicatriz para luego bostezar lentamente_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**__dijo media adormilada_

_**-Nada-**_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dormir._

_Él tenía que haberle dicho que todo iba a suceder en ese instante, que él debía ir a matar a Albus, que los mortifagos se estaban acercando al colegio y que ella debía prepararse para lo peor, pero no lo hizo._

_Lo que hizo, en cambio, fue levantarse de la cama con un gran peso en el pecho, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo era de plomo y que el brazo se le estaba quemando. Buscó entre la poca visibilidad de su cuarto sus ropas y con el peso del mundo en sus hombros, comenzó a vestirse con gran rapidez. Dumbledore debería de estar esperándolo en la Torre junto con Potter y Draco… Debía hacerlo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, ya había dado su palabra y él nunca la rompía._

'_Lo harás ahora' dijo una vocecita en su cabeza 'Prometiste no lastimarla y ahora mírala, se despertará y creerá que solo fue un juguete'_

_Snape quiso hacer caso omiso a la insistente voz de su cabeza, pero su conciencia era tan testaruda como él, así que se volteó para ver su cama. Allí, apenas iluminada por las lámparas de gas que había en su habitación se encontraba Hermione Granger envuelta entre sus sabanas negras, buscando con sus pequeñas manos, su cuerpo. Su pecho se apretó hasta tal punto, que pensó que se iba a romper y así era._

_¿Por qué tenía que lastimarla justamente a ella? ¿Por qué, entre todas las mujeres del planeta se tuvo que enamorar de Hermione Granger?_

'_Porque eres un masoquista de la peor clase, te gusta sufrir y ahora le vas a transmitir ese sufrimiento a la chica'_

_Su conciencia tenía razón, él era de lo peor. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla olvidar todo aquello…_

_Avanzó lentamente hacia su cama con su varita lista para realizar aquel hechizo, tal vez, solo tal vez, si sobrevivía a aquella guerra, él le entregaría aquellos recuerdos, pero aquello era poco probable, así que esa noche juntos moría junto con él_

_**-Algo bueno que tenga para regodearme en el infierno-**__dijo él estando frente a ella__**-Obli…-**_

_El hechizo murió en su boca cuando la vio abrir muy lentamente los ojos y sonreírle solamente a él. Una sonrisa exclusiva para él._

_No podía hacerle eso a ella, no merecía que un sujeto como él la dañara más._

_Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos en cuanto sintió los dedos de Severus en su frente, apartando sus rebeldes risos de su rostro, se sentía tan bien allí que no costó mucho para que volviera a dormir. Los labios de Snape dejaron un tímido beso en su frente_

_**-Snape…-**__susurró ella entre sueños__**-Te quiero-**_

_Ella pensó escuchar un 'Yo también' pero estaba tan cansada que tal vez aquello era producto de su mente adormilada, tal vez estaba durmiendo y todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde era producto de un sueño. Pero todo se sentía tan real…_

_Se volteó una última vez para verla dormir abrazada a sus sabanas. Suspiró pesadamente y salió de su despacho directo a la torre de astronomía._

_Solo había algo de lo cual se arrepentía, y aquello era nunca haberle explicado el porqué de todo aquello._

_Sintió que el mundo se venía abajo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Albus se caía por aquella torre y, una vez que se dignó a mirar hacia abajo, la vio junto a Potter y pudo sentir como sus ojos le lanzaban dagas y miles de maldiciones al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Lagrimas que él había provocado por no ser lo suficientemente valiente, por lastimarla._

_**-Lo siento-**__ susurró antes de seguir a los mortifagos."_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hermione sintió frio en su espalda y, con sus manos, comenzó a buscar a tientas el calor del cuerpo de Severus. Todavía podía apreciar su olor y calor en la cama, pero algo faltaba allí. Pasó sus manos por toda la cama hasta que cayó en cuenta en algo que él había dicho esa noche: _'Quiero que todo sea igual'_.

Y eso implicaba dejarla sola cuando despertara.

Que tonta había sido al creerle ¿Por qué seguía enamorada de un hombre que prácticamente le mintió en la cara por tantos años? Lo había hecho en su sexto año, claramente lo iba a repetir esa noche. No estaba enojada con él…bueno, sí, lo estaba. Pero estaba aún más enfadada con ella porque había caído una vez más en la trampa de Snape.

Se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas negras de la cama he hizo algo que no se permitió cuando era su estudiante. Lloró. Lloró porque le dolía que él no confiara en ella. Lloró porque se sentía usada. Lloró por ser tan estúpida y creerle. Lloró porque aún con sus años y sus reglas para evitar que le volvieran a romper el corazón ella había dejado que ese hombre hiciera justamente aquello. Y dolía, dolía y mucho.

**-¿Porque estas llorando?-**

Ella no levantó su rostro de las sabanas, aquello debía ser una invención de su mente, como aquellas palabras en su sexto año

**-Hermione, mírame ¿Por qué estas llorando?-**

Sintió como unas cálidas manos tomaban su mentón y la instaban a mirar hacia arriba, pero ella no quería que su mente le jugara una mala pasada, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos y cerrar su boca

**-Hermione…-**

Los dedos que aquellas manos comenzaron a limpiar sus lágrimas con cuidado y cuando su rostro ya estuvo seco, delinearon sus parpados y labios. Ella pudo probar lo salado de su llanto. A ella nunca le habían gustado las cosas saladas. Prefería, al igual que Severus las cosas agridulces, porque así era la vida…aunque hoy por hoy, su vida tenía más cosas agrias que dulces

**-Mírame, por favor-**

**-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una pesadilla?-**dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas**-¿Cómo sé que esto no es igual que en mi sexto año?-**

Hermione sintió una cálida sensación en sus labios al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos y sus lágrimas escapaban rápidamente, dándole un aspecto borroso al hombre frente a ella

**-Porque estoy aquí-**dijo Severus limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus labios**-Soy real Granger-**

Ella tocó con sus manos el rostro de Snape, buscando algún defecto para así entender que aquello era un sueño. Pero todo lo que tocaba era real, sus labios, su nariz, su cabello…sus cicatrices. Aquello no era un sueño, Snape se había quedado. Hermione sintió una alegría tremenda y lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayendo su cuerpo a la cama al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita, como si fuera una niña pequeña la cual encuentra su juguete favorito

**-Buenos días para ti también-**dijo Severus acomodándose sobre ella**-Ahora ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-**

**-No te encontré a mi lado…pensé que…-**

**-Oh...bueno, sí, yo también pensaría lo mismo-**sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, más aun cuando ella lo besó en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió ante aquel sonrojo y volvió a reírse al ver como fruncía el ceño en un vago intento de disimular aquello. Snape suspiró enojado y se levantó de la cama aun ante las risas protesta de la muchacha, pero fue allí que ella pudo apreciar que él iba vestido muy formalmente, con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, el cabello atado y una camisa blanca que desentonaba totalmente con aquel tatuaje trivial que adornaba su cuello y escondía una vieja herida de guerra. Sus risas cesaron y cubriéndose con una sábana, se acercó a él

**-¿Va a alguna parte?-**

**-Al ministerio-**respondió él con seriedad

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Ya es tiempo de volver…creo que me tomé unas largas vacaciones de esos idiotas-**

Así que era eso…

**-Veo que no estás muy contenta-**dijo él viendo como Hermione se mordía el labio y apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, aunque ya no podía leerle la mente, él la conocía perfectamente…tanto como ella lo conocía a él

**-Quería hablar contigo sobre eso Severus-**dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa**-Yo…bueno…esto veras…-**

**-¿Qué sucede?-**dijo acercándose a ella para tomar su mano

**-No me importa-**dijo ella

**-¿No te importa? ¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?-**

**-No me importa que sigas siendo Hades Prince delante de todos-**dijo tomando su rostro**-Mientras seas Severus Snape para mí. Todo está bien-**

Así que de eso se trataba.

Severus le sonrió como muy pocas veces solía hacerlo. Una sonrisa que podía derretir los casquetes polares por todos los sentimientos que trasmitía, aunque en esos momentos solo estuviera derritiendo los pensamientos lógicos de cierta castaña. Él tomó las pequeñas manos de Hermione entre las suyas y las llevó a sus labios para dejar una ligera caricia en aquella zona, sinceramente, él no se esperaba esas palabras

**-¿Acaso te avergüenza estar conmigo Hermione?-**preguntó en tomo burlón, uno el cual, ella no reconoció

**-No, claro que no-**dijo bastante enojada**-Es solo que…tú me has dicho…amas estas tranquilidad, por fin puedes hacer lo que quieras…-**

**-Corrección, fue Hades quien hiso todo aquello-**

**-Pero él es una parte de ti-**repuso la muchacha**-No quiero ser la culpable de la perdida de tu libertad Severus-**

Snape se quedó analizando la situación, en realidad nunca pensó que alguien entendiera porqué seguía viviendo así, ni siquiera Lucius que por tanto tiempo se jactó de ser su mejor amigo…tal vez Draco lo entendió en parte, pero habían cosas que esos dos rubios jamás entenderían. Una vez Lucius le había aconsejado buscar una forma de volver a su edad normal, cosa a la cual tanto Draco como 'Hades' se habían opuesto '_Ya no te reconozco Snape, solo eres una sombra de lo que fuiste alguna vez_' había dicho el patriarca de los Malfoy, en ese entonces, él solo se estaba concentrando en vivir lo que no pudo en su juventud y no quiso analizar lo que en verdad quiso decir a Lucius.

Pero ahora si lo entendía y él nunca quiso ser una mera sombra de lo que en verdad era

**-No voy a perder mi libertad Hermione-**dijo Severus bastante seguro**-Esta vez…voy a ser libre, verdaderamente libre-**

**-Pero…-**

**-He estado encarcelado bajo la fachada de este joven por mucho tiempo…encarcelado en mi propio cuerpo hasta anoche-**

**-Severus…el ministerio va a iniciar un juicio contra ti-**

**-No es la primera vez que me enfrento a ellos-**

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y el hombro, aspirando suavemente aquel perfume que era único de él…tenía miedo…miedo de perderlo una vez más

**-¿Y ahora porque lloras?-**

**-Porque me preocupo por ti-**respondió sollozando**-Ya te perdí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo-**

**-No me pasará nada…lo prometo-**

**-¿En verdad vas a renunciar a todo esto?-**

**-Si…ya me cansé de las mentiras-**Dijo separándola de su cuerpo y limpiando una vez más las lágrimas de su rostro**-Además…quiero que tú lleves mi apellido, no el de otro, al igual que nuestros hijos-**

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios del pelinegro, algo andaba mal esa mañana, definitivamente la noche anterior la había dejado agotada porque aquello nunca lo iba a decir Severus Snape

**-¿Estas…?-**

**-Anoche solo tomé 2 cervezas y un vaso de jugo, obviamente no estoy ebrio. Tampoco soy adicto a las drogas, estoy completamente lucido y si, acabo de decir aquello-**repuso él, como si le estuviera dando clases.

Entonces…todo aquello…era real…absolutamente real y no un masoquista sueño producto de su mente enferma. Pero siempre había un pero en toda historia

**-No puedes ir al ministerio-**volvió a decir ella

**-Maldición mujer, creo que ya te he dicho que lo voy a hacer y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir ¿Acaso mis razones no son lo suficientemente fuertes?-**

**-No es por eso Severus-**dijo ella ahogando una risa

**-¡Y entonces que es!-**quiso saber él, bastante enojado por la aptitud de ella

**-Veras…-**dijo ella acercándose a él, aun cubierta por la sabana**-Tus razones son maravillosas pero…no creo que el ministerio trabaje un Domingo…aunque tus intenciones son nobles-**

Y ese era el gran pero que al gran Severus Snape se le había olvidado…jodido por un día de la semana.

Se sacó la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con rabia y lanzaba sus zapatos con una patada a quien sabe dónde. Hermione solo podía contener sus risas ante lo cómico de aquella situación, nunca había visto a Snape con una rabieta tan infantil. Aquello era cómico…y muy tierno a sus ojos

**-¡Maldita burocracia!-**dijo sacándose los pantalones y metiéndose a la cama junto a ella**-Justo cuando tengo el suficiente coraje para hacer aquello…no trabajan ¡Quien los entiende!-**

Ella volvió a reírse y se acercó más a él, descansando su cabeza en la cicatriz de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que él la pegaba más a su cuerpo

**-Justo ahora que tengo el valor para todo esto-**dijo descendiendo su mano por la espalda de la joven

**-Lo harás mañana-**

**-No lo sé… quizás…quizás tengas razón y deba…-**

**-Yo estaré allí para ti mañana-**dijo Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de él**-Te acompañaré si así lo requieres…igualmente si decides quedarte así, también te apoyaré-**

**-¿Hablas enserio?-**preguntó incrédulo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Muy enserio-**respondió ella bastante segura**-Te quiero-**

Su pecho latió estrepitosamente, hubo un punto en el cual pensó que ese órgano iba a estallar en miles de pedacitos solo por escuchar aquellas dos palabras. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso, en realidad todo pasó en cámara lenta, fue el instante más bonito en su vida y hasta pudo ver como aquellas palabras se materializaban frente a sus ojos en cuanto las pronunció

**-Yo también te quiero-**

Quizás aquel beso fue el más corto que se habían dado en todo ese tiempo, pero fue él más íntimo también, se transmitieron todos sus sentimientos con aquel efímero toque. Hermione disipó todas aquellas dudas del pasado. Severus supo que tenía un futuro que vivir. Y ambos sabían que se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse

**-¿Entonces…Eres Snape o Prince?-**

**TODAS SUS DUDAD SERAN ACLARADAS EN EL PROX CAP EL CUAL SERÁ UN EPILOGO (SI, DIGANLO SOY MALVADA PERO NO LE TEMO AL ODIO COLECTIVO)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL Y SUS BUENAS VIBRAS PARA CON LA HISTORIA Y ENSERIO, SUS COMENTARIOS SON DE LO MEJOR**

**UN BESASO BIEN ENORME CON SABOR A CEREZAS XERXES ELI**


	10. Chapter 10

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CON AMOR**

**CAPITULO 10**

La campanilla de su botica sonó con ese agradable tintineo que generaba cada vez que algún cliente entraba a sus dominios. Salió de la parte trasera del local para ser atacado por unas pequeñas manos que se aferraban a su pierna con fuerza

**-¡Papi! Mira, mira lo que encontré con mami, eres tú y el tío Harry-**

Se agachó para poder tomar a su pequeña hija de 5 años entre sus brazos y poder observar con detenimiento que era lo que traía entre manos. Se quedó mirando un viejo papel de diario, en aquel retazo de hoja que había burlado su cruel destino se podían distinguir las palabras que por aquel entonces andaban en boca de todos los habitantes del mundo mágico

"_**Severus Snape después de 3 años desaparecido, regresa…" "Snape ¿Culpable o Inocente? ¿Por qué su huida?" "…Ex Mortifago de regreso, pero más joven…"**_

Suspiró recordando lo irritante que habían sido esos días luego de que hiciera su entrada triunfal en el ministerio de mágica, claro, nadie se esperaba que "un muerto" deambulara por los pasillos como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. En un principio, nadie le había creído, lo habían tildado de loco y que no los hiciera perder más el tiempo pero bastó eliminar la tinta de su cuello y de su antebrazo izquierdo con un simple hechizo para que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, muy enserio

**-¿Cómo fue que encontraste esto Isis?-**

**-Estaba ayudando a mamá a ordenar algunas cosas-**dijo tomando la hoja entre sus manitas**-Mira, también encontré esto-**

Severus dejó a su hija en el suelo e inmediatamente Isis comenzó a buscar en su pequeño bolsito de escuela el "Tesoro" que había encontrado aquella mañana junto a su mamá. Cuando su mano encontró su objetivo, sus ojos negros se iluminaron y con una expresión de felicidad, sacó un gran libro de apariencia un poco gastada

**-Mira, aquí están ustedes-**dijo la niña señalando una fotografía de sus padres**-Estás enojado-**

**-Como no estarlo, las personas de ministerio son muy estresantes-**

Ayudó a su hija a dejar el libro sobre la encimera de su negocio y, subiéndola al mesón, comenzó a observar las imágenes junto a ella. La primeras de ella se trataban de su "aparición repentina" en el mundo mágico, sacada principalmente de los diarios, había sido idea de Draco guardar aquellas páginas, según él, quería tener un recuerdo material del día en el cual Severus Snape/Hades Prince se había vuelto completamente loco.

Hubo una imagen en particular que llamó su atención. En ella se podía apreciar al niño caminando junto a él mientras unas más que contentas Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley corrían hacía sus respectivos novios antes de fundirse en un beso.

Aquel día San Potter lo había salvado de ir a Azkaban.

No era como si la intervención de aquel chico hubiera hecho la diferencia ese día en el juicio, no, él sabía que tener de defensa al primer ministro Kingsley era un punto a favor enorme, pero tomando en cuenta que entre el jurado estaba ese sapo rosa de Umbrigde que lo único que había hecho durante esas cinco horas de juicio, era lanzarle dagas con los ojos, agradecía que durante una hora y media esa mirada repulsiva estuviera en Potter y no en él.

**FLASH BACK**

_Nunca, en todos sus años se había sentido tan nervioso, aquel sudor frio le recorría la espalda de una forma condenadamente lenta, quizás anunciando que algo iba a salir mal_

_**-Esta corte ya tiene un veredicto para el señor Severus Tobías Snape-**__La voz del juez se sentía distante, como si fuera un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla__**-Los cargos por los cuales el acusado se encuentra presente hoy, en la sala número 35 del noveno piso del ministerio son los siguientes: 'Prestar servicios al que no debe ser nombrado' 'Asesinato del señor Albus Dumbledore' 'Practica de magia oscura' y por ultimo 'Encubrimiento de su identidad'-**_

_Estaba de más decir que aquel último crimen quería decir 'Vamos a encerrarte en una fría y asquerosa celda como a tus amiguitos mortifagos por el mero hecho que lograste vernos las caras por tres años' pero él no podía caer en Azkaban, él no había hecho aquellas cosas porque quería, todo tenía su porqué_

_**-Esta corte ha decidido, luego de escuchar sus declaraciones, las del señor Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, y Lucius Malfoy junto a la defensa del primer ministro Kingsley…-**__los ojos del juez se posaron sobre los de Severus, y él vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en aquel rostro arrugado…aquella expresión era…__**-Retirar todos los cargos contra su persona-**__su salvación__**-Puede irse, señor Snape-**_

_El mazo sonó fuertemente contra la madera. Severus no podía creerlo._

_Él era libre, verdaderamente libre._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La niña siguió cambiando las hojas del álbum de fotos mientras su padre se perdía en sus pensamientos. Cambió de página hasta que vio una muy bonita la cual hizo brillar sus ojos

**-Mamá se ve muy bonita-**susurró tocando la fotografía con sus dedos

Aquella imagen que había cautivado a la pequeña Isis Snape era una tomada por su padrino, el señor Draco Malfoy en la boda de sus padres.

En ella se podía ver a una radiante Hermione su vestido de novia bailando con su esposo una canción lenta, que por los pasos, se podía intuir era un vals. El incontrolable cabello de la castaña estaba recogido en un pequeño moño que dejaba caer algunos risos castaños, enmarcando así su rostro llenó de felicidad. Por otra parte, Snape tenía las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas que combinaban perfectamente con los pequeños y casi imperceptibles adornos que tenía el vestido de su esposa. Quizás era por el hecho de estar haciendo algo tan íntimo bajo la atenta mirada de todos o quizás, porque sabía que a unos pocos metros más allá se encontraba su suegro que minutos antes los había encontrado apunto de adelantar su noche de bodas en el baño del local en el cual se encontraban celebrando. Cuál era la razón, eso solo él lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que se viera tan elegante con aquel traje negro que había escogido para la ocasión.

Isis miró fascinada aquella fotografía y sin querer dejó escapar una risita que sacó de sus pensamientos a su padre

**-¿Qué encontraste ahora?-**dijo Severus volviendo a mirar el álbum

**-Mira, es su boda-**dijo la niña**-Papá ¿Por qué estas rojo como el cabello de la tía Ginny?-**

Eso, Severus no se lo iba a explicar a su hija de cinco años…ahora, ni nunca.

**-Bueno…-**dijo, sintiendo la sangre subirle hasta las mejillas**-Veras…Oh mira, aquí hay una tuya-**

Isis volvió sus ojos negros hacia la fotografía de una camilla de hospital en el cual estaba una Hermione obviamente cansada pero con una expresión de alegría en su rostro, viendo a un Severus cargar a una pequeña bebé que arrugaba el ceño buscando la comodidad para poder dormir

**-Eras una recién nacida-**dijo él besando el largo cabello castaño de su hija**-No sabes la alegría que sentí al tenerte entre mis brazos-**

La niña se aferró al cuello de su padre y retrocediendo la página hasta encontrar la imagen de la boda de sus padres, exigió una explicación del porqué de su sonrojo, le había agradado ver una fotografía de ella cuando bebé pero nadie le iba a sacar de su cabeza aquella duda.

Y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Isis Snape, nadie se lo sacaba de allí.

**-Pero papá… ¿Por qué estás tan avergon…?-**

Las campanillas volvieron a sonar anunciando la presencia de un tercero. Ambos sonrieron al ver de quien se trataba. La pequeña soltó a su padre y abriendo los brazos fue a abrazar a su madre quien le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus lacios mechones castaños

**-Isis ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te adelantes? El callejón Diagón puede ser peligroso y lo sabes-**

**-Pero mamá…-**dijo la menor**-Yo solo quería…-**

**-Sin peros, jovencita-**dijo Severus acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso de bienvenida

**-Pero a James, Scorpius y a Albus si lo dejan…-**

**-Isis-**dijo su padre**-No porque a ellos los dejen arrojarse por un puente, tú lo vas a hacer –**

La menor bufó antes de par una pequeña patada al suelo y cruzar los brazos en su pecho, bien, le daba por esta vez la razón a su padre…solo por esta vez. Además no era como si ella no conociera el callejón, al contrario, ella había recorrido aquella avenida mágica desde antes de aprender a caminar. Se quedaba con su padre en la botica mientras su madre se iba al hospital y cuando ya era casi hora del almuerzo, Isis iba comprar algún bocadillo al Caldero Chorreante en compañía de su fiel gato Albus el cual la seguía a donde quiera que iba y que, por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba cuando a la pequeña se le caían los caramelos de limón para así él poder lamerlos. Su padre solo negaba con la cabeza y no paraba de decir que aquel gato era un viejo loco, loco y completamente senil.

**-¿Le mostraste el Álbum a tu papá Isis?-**preguntó Hermione avanzando de la mano junto a Severus

**-Si-**dijo la niña**-Pero él todavía no me quiere explicar porque está como el cabello de tía Ginny en esta foto…mira-**

Hermione río al recordar porqué su esposo tenía aquel sonrojo, lo miró de reojo y riendo, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos para así poder acunarla sobre su pecho

**-Quizás cuando tengas 10 años más…-**

**-¡GRANGER!-**Dijo Severus con su rostro completamente rojo**-Es una niña-**

**-En 10 años no lo será Snape-**

**-Para mí si-**dijo él en un tono absolutamente serio**-Siempre será mi niña-**

Y dicho esto, la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, cosa que hizo reír una vez más, a la infante quien se abrazó al pecho de su padre con fuerza. Si, Severus era un padre sobreprotector ¿Cómo no serlo cuando su pequeña niña era tan hermosa como su madre? Y más conociendo a los padres de los amiguitos de Isis…sobretodo no confiaba en ese Scorpius Malfoy, Draco muy padrino de su hija podía ser, pero él conoció perfectamente a ese rubio oxigenado en su juventud y del tal palo…tal estilla.

Hermione tomó el álbum de fotos y lo dejó en la encimera, cerrando aquel libro que contenían las memorias de los últimos 6 años. Si, en aquel pequeño libro ella y Severus, junto con sus amigos habían llenado aquellas hojas en blanco con todo lo hecho durante esos años. Y su esposo no podía creer lo bien que se sentía al ver que él, Severus Snape podía sociabilizar perfectamente sin esa careta de Hades Prince que llevó por tres largos años y lo que más lo sorprendió a él…fue que Harry Potter no era un niño insoportable, en realidad, él llegó a pensar que tal vez en ese tiempo ellos eran amigos.

**-Mami…¿Podemos pasar a la librería a comprarle un regalo a Albus?-**dijo la menor

Ella vio como Severus suspiraba resignado y sacaba su túnica del gancho más cercano para luego acercarse y esconder a su hija bajo la tela de su capa

**-¿Y si vamos a casa y de camino cómpranos un helado?-**propuso el hombre a la pequeña que se estaba aferrando a su pierna

**-No papá, mañana es el cumpleaños de Al, no puedo fallarle a mi mejor amigo-**

Y viendo aquellas muecas que tanto le recordaban a su madre, Severus cedió ante el petitorio de su hija

**-Pero igual podemos pasar por esos helados-**repuso Isis llegando a la puerta del local**-Yo quiero uno de vainilla-**

Hermione rio mientras acompañaba a su hija a las afueras del local, sabía que Severus iba a caer ante aquel petitorio, no importaba que delante de las demás personas pudiera parecer el padre más estricto del planeta, bastaba con que Isis colocara una de sus caritas y esa voz dulce que reservaba para casos especiales para que él cayera ante la niña, había sido así desde que Isis dijo "Papá" como primera palabra.

Desde ese día, Severus estaba condenado a cumplir (inconscientemente) cada uno de los caprichos de su hija.

Cuando Snape cerró el local, los tres avanzaron tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a una heladería y comprar el pedido de la niña, a la cual le brillaron los ojos al ver ese cono solo para ella. Esperaron sentados en una banca a las afueras del establecimiento a que Isis se terminara su bocadillo antes de seguir avanzando por las calles.

Como había empezado recién el verano, la brisa fresca del mes de Julio agitaba levemente el cabello de Severus, llevándolo hacia adelante y revelando lo que por un largo tiempo estuvo oculto. La cicatriz de la mordedura de Nagini resaltaba entre su piel pálida; Él había decidido quitar aquella cubierta de una vez por toda.

Si Severus Snape iba a volver, que fuera entero y no por partes.

Y a decir verdad, no le era incomodo mostrar aquello ante la gente, como bien había dicho Hermione una vez "_Es un hermoso recordatorio de lo valiente que eres, no te avergüences_" Y él nunca lo había hecho. Se acordaba que una vez, Isis, a sus 2 años, le había preguntado cómo se había hecho eso y él le contó la historia con mucho temor, pensando que en cualquier momento ella se iba a alejar de él por miedo.

Pero Isis era igual que su madre, y veía en él lo bueno

_**-Ees vaiente papi-**_había dicho la infante tocando la cicatriz_**-Tego al papi más vaiente-**_

Entraron a Flourish y Blotts ante las suplicas de la menor que exigía comprar el último ejemplar de "_Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" _como regalo de cumpleaños para su amigo. Severus y Hermione siguieron a la menor por los estantes del local hasta llegar a la sección infantil y ayudarla a sacar el libro

**-Genial, Albus quería este libro hace tiempo…Lily le rompió accidentalmente el que tenían en casa-**

**-Es una bebé, todavía no controla su magia-**dijo Hermione observando algunos ejemplares de reojo. Allí en una esquina había uno de aritmancia que prometía**-Tu tampoco controlabas tu magia a esa edad-**

**-Pero ya soy grande-**dijo Isis**-En un mes más cumplo 6-**

**-¿Y qué te gustaría de regalo Isis?-**dijo Severus ojeando un libro de pociones que había tomado de una estantería

**-Un hermanito-**

Ambos padres dejaron los libros que estaban viendo para centrar toda su atención en su hija

**-James tiene a Albus y Lily…Scorpius también quiere un hermano y bueno…yo…-**

Un ruido proveniente del otro lado del pasillo los sobresaltó a todos, pronto, el estruendo me cientos de libros cayendo los hicieron ir hacia el lugar para saber qué demonios había pasado. Y allí, entre medio de los libros sobre quidditch estaba Ronald Weasley

**-¡Ron!-**exclamó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios**-¿Qué te pasó?-**

**-Yo…bueno…esto…hola Hermione-**dijo el pelirrojo bastante nervioso**-Solo estaba buscando el regalo para Al y…escuche algo y de pronto había una araña…-**

**-¿Un libro sobre quidditch?-**dijo Severus, rodeando posesivamente la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos

**-A Albus le encanta el quidditch-**repuso convencido Ron

**-Es a James-**dijo Isis, captando la atención de todos**-Yo…bueno….esto…-**

La niña escondió su rostro tras una cortina de cabello castaño y avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la encimera y pagar por el libro (Ella había ahorrado durante meses su mesada para comprar el regalo). Hermione y Severus llegaron minutos después con los libros que antes habían estado leyendo. El hombre traía una gran sonrisa, le encantaba poner en ridículo a Weasley y ahora su pequeña Isis lo había hecho con aquel pequeño detalle, hasta él sabía que el hombre menor de los Potter no sentía el más mínimo interés en aquel deporte, es más, nunca lo había visto interesado en una escoba ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si San Potter lo había hecho padrino de esa pequeña copia de él.

Salieron del local rumbo a su casa a las afueras de Londres. En medio del trayecto ninguno de los tres había dicho algo sobre el tema que había sacado Isis, solo se dedicaron a caminar tomados de la mano en absoluto silencio.

En cuanto llegaron a su hogar, Isis subió a su habitación a guardar su pequeño tesoro y el regalo para su amigo; cuando bajó la cena ya estaba servida y Albus, su gato, ya intentaba robarle el pedazo de carne que estaba servido en su plato, mientras que el viejo Crookshanks dormía plácidamente en el sillón

**-No Albus, esa es mi comida-**dijo la niña tomando al gato**-Papá ya te dejó atún en tu plato-**

**-Miau-**repuso el felino

**-En mi habitación hay unos dulces de limón que Scorp me dio…son tuyos-**

**-Isis-**dijo Severus escuchando a la menor

**-Yo no fui-**

Disfrutaron de una cena tranquila en la cual hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Hermione tuvo una tarde bastante movida en San Mungo pero valió la pena, logró salvar a un paciente con viruela de Dragón es estado terminal gracias a una poción que había realizado junto a Severus y ahora, el hospital pensaba financiarla para que siguiera investigando sobre aquel brebaje

**-Eso es excelente-**dijo él

**-Lo haremos los dos ¿Cierto?-**

**-¿Acaso lo dudas?-**

Ella lo besó para que se diera cuenta que la respuesta era no.

El día de Severus fue relativamente tranquilo. Ya se había acostumbrado a no dar clases, pero a lo que nunca se iba a acostumbrar era a tratar con idiotas, solo hoy estuvo a punto de hechizar a dos magos porque pensaban que acónito y luparia eran plantas distintas.

Eso, cuando él daba clases, no pasaba.

Mientras que Isis les contaba a sus padres lo bien que lo había pasado estando con Scorpius en su casa. Su padrino, Draco, le había prometido enseñar a montar una escoba

**-Ah y el tío Lucius me mandó a decirte algo-**

**-¿Y qué te dijo ese idiota?-**

**-Que vieras tu carnet antes de decirle anciano-**dijo inocentemente la niña

Hermione rio mientras que Severus bufara fuertemente. Bien, solo por esta vez le daba la razón a ese rubio oxigenado, además aquello solo fue una vez, él, Draco y Lucius se habían tomado una o dos copas de más, y entre medio se ese "estado de felicidad" los dos jóvenes se habían carcajeado de la poca tolerancia que ahora presentaba el patriarca de los Malfoy ante el alcohol.

Severus tenía en cuanta que era de la misma edad de Lucius. Que no los demostrara era por culpa de él, así que no tenía que quejarse.

Al poco rato luego de cenar, la pequeña comenzó a demostrar signos de sueño y subió lavarse y a dormir. Severus y Hermione subieron minutos después para así poder arroparla como lo hacían todas las noches

**-Duerme bien Isis-**dijo Hermione besando la frente de su hija**-Te quiero-**

La niña cerró los ojos y Severus apagó la luz de su cuarto en cuanto el gato blanco entraba y se acomodaba a los pies de la cama para así cuidarla.

Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a su habitación, lugar donde Hermione tomó por sorpresa a Severus y lo acorraló contra la pared del lugar

**-¿Qué sucede ahora, señorita Granger?-**dijo él, subiendo sus manos por las piernas de su mujer

**-He estado pensando sobre…-**

**-¿Lo que dijo Isis?-**

Ella asintió y lo besó

**-Creo que es hora de hacerle un hermanito-**

**-Esa, es la peor excusa que me has dado en todos estos años para llevarme a la cama-**repuso él apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella

**-Entonces…¿No quieres?-**

**-Mierda si, si quiero-**dijo atacando su boca**-Y yo que pensé que nunca ibas a superar esa vez de "Yo no beso en la primera cita"-**

**-Eso era verdad-**repuso ella mordiendo suavemente la cicatriz de la serpiente

**-Solo eran excusas baratas para así poder acostarte conmigo-**

**-No, eran para acostarme con Hades-**Severus rio

**-Somos la misma persona-**

**-Lo sé, te conozco y lo conozco a él-**

**-Y como la misma persona, puedo decir que los dos te amamos-**dijo tomándola en brazo y llevándola a la cama

**-Me basta con que me ames tu Severus-**

Él sonrió

**-Entonces Granger, prepárate para una follada lenta y dura en mi cama al estilo Severus Snape-**

**FIN (?) **

**GRACIAS YAZMINSNAPE POR AYUDARME EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR Y COMENTAR EN CADA CAP, AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGADAS A FAVORITOS/ALARMAS. SIN DUDA ESTO NO HUBIERA SALIDO ADELANTE SIN USTEDES. UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA USTEDES HERMOSAS**

**JAJA, ANUNCIO UN PEQUEÑO RETIRO POR 2 SEMANAS. QUEDAN AVISADAS**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO XERXES ELI**


End file.
